Metamorphosis
by WinterShadow
Summary: The youngest of the Crusniks is faced with the responsibility of introducing coexistence to the two races, but with reluctant followers creating havoc and the corrupt Vatican breathing down her neck, all seems hopeless. Set after the Armageddon.
1. First Steps

_**Metamorphosis**_

_**A.N: This is my first story posted on Fanfiction. Please, no flames., I'm nervous enough already.  
**_

A heavy, grim air hung around an ancient, crumbling crypt. The pale moon illuminated the surrounding landscape. A small group of people waited on the other side of the trees encircling the dark tomb; their amber and crimson eyes seemed to sparkle in the midnight as they scanned the jade treetops.

It was inside the dank chamber that she stood.

Not far from her, draped across a glass coffin, was her mourning older brother. Tears stung her own eyes but she managed to keep them back.

"Abel…come on…" she sniffed quietly," We have to get going. We can't keep them waiting; it's almost morning…"

The older crusnik's face was mostly hidden by his long, silver hair; all she could see was a fragment of his glacial blue eyes, that was raw from crying, and his damp, handsome face. His body trembled, unsteady from his already long hours of mourning.

Abel gave her a miserable side-glance, one that silenced her completely. She stood, fixed to her spot, waiting for his answer with a quiet anxiety.

" I'm sorry, Seth…I'm…I'm not coming,"

Shock slipped through her silently, as well as a growing fear. What was he saying? He wasn't saying that she should…? He couldn't! She couldn't! She was too young, surely she couldn't be a great leader like her brothers!

"Why? You have to! I can't lead them myself," Seth tried to reason, taking a step forward, trying to somehow talk him out of his decision," You have to come with us,"

He said nothing at first at first but turned his head slowly to gaze gravely at the sole inhabitant of the glass coffin. Seth looked as well, fighting back a new leak of tears.

Lilith…she had been much like a mother to them, especially before the war. But now…the war was over and she lay dead, murdered by their older brother who they hoped to never see again.

Seth shivered. She knew there was still a remote chance that Cain survived being dropped from space into the Earth's atmosphere.

Almost at once, she realized what Abel was saying:

He needed time to heal…

But…so did she…

But if they were unable to lead the methuselahs into the future, then who would?

"Seth, you have to lead them on without me. It has to be you; I know of no one else more qualified to do this," Abel finally broke the grim silence. He had fixed his crystal blue gaze back on her and offered her a knowing, supportive smile," Have faith in yourself. You are stronger then you know dear sister. Have faith in yourself and led them well…"

Moved but still unsure she glanced towards a crack in the building. For a moment she stared at what little view it allowed. She knew she was gazing at the unknown that awaited her.

During that moment, she made her decision.

She turned her eyes back towards her waiting brother.

"Very well. I will lead them by myself," she decided firmly, both nervousness and pride bubbling inside her chest. She then turned to leave half-way," May our paths cross once more,"

Abel nodded with a warm smile," I'll be looking forward to it…"

With that, Seth left without further word. She had longed to embrace him but she knew it would've only make the separation all the more difficult.

Once outside, she stopped to look up at the bright moon as a realization came to mind:

She was alone now…

She stayed there for a minute, allowing the night breeze to play with her short, ebony hair and with the long ends of her uniform.

Then, finally, she took the first steps of what was to be a long and rigorous journey, for her, and for the ones she was to lead.

She made her way through the trees separating her from the methuselahs. On the other side, they waited for her patiently. All looked up when she came into their view. The elders were grave but the youngsters seemed oblivious to the seriousness of this time.

Now, during the years after the Armageddon, it was kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, for both races, a time of great unrest and fear.

The methuselahs stared at her, waiting for word on who would decide their fate. Would it be Abel and her, or just her, or just Abel? She knew who they have faith in at the moment. But she was going to change that. Seth was going to show them that she could be a leader of the same magnitude as her older brothers, if not greater.

The female crusnik nodded broadly and began to walk around them, a silent motion that told them to follow. Steadily, the several families of methuselahs that were to accompany her began to gather their things and shadow her.

Silence hung heavily tonight. Even the children barely made a sound, picking up the uneasy vibes from the adults. Everyone already knew where they were heading:

To the east, to Byzantium… They had allies and sanctuary there…

She noticed a few individuals that proudly followed just a few feet behind her. Two young, blond women and one young, tall dark male trailed behind. She recalled their names clearly, especially the male, who she had known since childhood although they were really never allowed near each other:

The first female, that seemed more regal then the other, was Mesi. The other woman, who seemed to have a hidden ferocity like a born warrioress, was called Jamila. The male's name was Chigaru, a kind, brave, and sweet natured gentleman, who apparently had a bit of crush on her since their childhood.

Unfounatly, being a crusnik, she wasn't suppose to even be around the methuselahs or the terrans, and her brothers had made sure that he stayed away from their little sister. But, now that she led them, there could be a chance of them actually getting to know each other like they first wanted.

To Seth's surprise, Mesi quickened her stride to walk beside her. Uncertain and a little shy, the crusnik averted her gaze to the ground to the left. The woman laughed softly at her reaction.

"No need to be nervous around me. I just came up her to help. It must be hard and nerve-racking to suddenly be alone like this, not to mention trying to fill your brothers' shoes," She mused thoughtfully.

Already, in the few seconds of her speaking and Seth already discovered a liking for her. Mesi seemed very wise, and understanding, as well as gentle and kind. What was also unusual about her was, although she seemed to be in her later years, she still had her beauty and strength.

The blond then gave her a sweet, assuring smile," Remember, we're all in the same boat here. You're not as alone as you think," she explained," You watch our backs, we'll watch yours, especially, since, how we're together now, we're practically one big family.

Somehow, her words lifted some of the unbearable weight off Seth's small shoulders…

With daylight fast approaching, Seth quickly found a sun proof shelter and helped her charges settle down safely. The methuselahs didn't take long to lay down on the floor and wrap themselves up in their blankets and, soon enough, most had fallen asleep. Unharmed by sunlight, Seth stayed by the entrance and gazed out at their surroundings, watching for dangers that would try to threaten them in their sleep.

After a few hours, the crusnik allowed herself to shut her eyes for a couple minutes. unfortunately, that's all it took for her mind to slip into the darkness of sleep…

A.N: So, this is my first chapter. Once again, no flames please. Alright, several unfamiliar characters. Most of them, Mesi, Chigaru, Jamila, and several more others to come, are the ancestors of some of Seth's present, or late, courtiers', including Baybars, Asta, and Mirka (so far). Try and guess who's related to who. Read and Review. And if you truly do not like or agree with my story I will delete it. I'm finally posting after gathering the courage to do so, so please be merciful.


	2. Growing Bond

A.N My second chapter in one day. I really hope you like my story. This is the last chapter I update until someone reviews. I don't own Trinity Blood or any of its characters. Any of my OCs are mine and not to touched without my permission.

drakesdarktwinsister: Or mine! I'm her buddy. Claps, giggles

WinterShadow: Thank you. A co-star is just what I need. Might help things pick up around here.

Growing Trust 

Sounds and whispers teased her in her sleep. She shifted and groaned quietly and they paused for a moment, as if holding their breath. Secretly, she awoke but didn't open her eyes. She knew there were intruders nearby, yet she didn't intend to let them know that they had not passed though undetected.

Even though closed eyes Seth could tell they were 'vampire slayers' of sorts, probably hired by the Vatican. She had to hand to them; they were stealthier then most terrans she had dealt with in the past, but not enough. Only once she was sure they had slipped past her completely, did she open her eyes. Silently, the crusnik stood and followed after them like a shadow.

The 'Slayers' were two males, both dark and tall and supposedly strong. They crept along the shelter without a single word. They were nervous, that much was evident as they jumped at almost every unfamiliar sound. Just as they reached the inner chamber they stopped and Seth behind them.

"Whoa…" one breathed," Looks like we found a whole crypt full of them…"

The other nodded with a gulp," No kidding. Good thing they're all asleep…"

"Ahem…"

The two terrans froze stiff and she wondered if they would ever gather the courage to face her, knowing that when they caught sight of her they would quickly gain a false sense of confidence. Slowly, they turned their heads to glance at her and her prediction came true.

"Hey…its just a kid…" one pointed out, relaxing swiftly after turning around completely, followed by his friend.

But Seth just stood there, unfazed by them underestimating her. The girl waited for their relieved chatter to die down. It did for a second until one realized something.

"Hey, she might be one of them. We better take care of her before she wakes the others…" he whispered anxiously.

At that, both drew their weapons, long silver swords, and pointed them at her threateningly," Hey, kid, listen. We are going to give you a chance to make it out of here in one piece," one of them warned," Stay quiet and we might give ya a quick death afterwards…"

This time, the female chuckled and shook her head ruefully," You really have no idea who I am, do you, or for that matter, what I am?" she mused almost casually.

The men seemed quite surprised by her reaction and hesitated. They must have decided she was joking for they turned on her, at least they seemed a bit spooked.

"That's it! We gave you a fair warning, girl," the older looking one growled, moving to bring his weapon down on her head.

She stopped it, one handed, with ease. They would have to do better then that. Leading almost a whole race was something she would have to get used to, but battle was something she had known since childhood, and she rarely lost. Very rarely…

"What the-?" her attacker gasped, just now realizing his strike had not hit its mark. He tried in vain to try to retch it back from her," Let go!"

She did quite the opposite; she yanked it out of his hand completely and turned it on him. The terrans flinched fearfully, now perhaps not so certain about her.

"Get out," she demanded sharply," Unless you want to lose your petty lives. And I suggest you be quick about it…"

At first, it seemed they were going to obey without protest; they slinked away, back to the entrance. But the odds quickly changed.

"What is going on out here?"

It seems one of the methuselahs had woken up. A tall blond walked into view. It was Jamila. She strolled out of the main craven and straight into enemy hands. The poor woman didn't even have the chance to scream…

It seemed almost at once that the youngest of the 'slayers' snatched and pulled her with him. Jamila struggled almost blindly, taken completely by surprise. With a flash of steel, he had a dagger at her throat, a cowardly course of action, one that would not end in their favor. They had picked the wrong methuselah to take captive.

"Hi-yah!" With a short cry, the woman turned the tables on the 'slayer'. She elbowed him firmly in the gut before letting him drop.

Unfortunately, during that distraction the remaining man tried to attack Seth. Keyword: tried…It wasn't long before he ended up flat on his face with his partner.

"Not bad for such a little thing…" Jamila remarked after giving one a kick in the side," Guess it won't be so dangerous having the youngest Nightlord as a leader…"

Seth said nothing back about the subject and only nodded," Better go back inside. I'll take care of them," she ordered, grabbing hold of one of the terrans by his collar.

The blond gave a small smile and retreated back into the safety of the shelter. Meanwhile, Seth dragged the unconscious men outside and dropped them under a cover of trees before quickly heading back.

This time, she joined the others in the makeshift bedroom filled with warm, resting bodies and the sound of sleep. She glanced around with a new feeling of protectiveness. Everything seemed at ease; even Jamila had fallen back asleep during the short time she was gone.

Taking a place at the front of the huddled masses, she too allowed herself rest. She would need it. The night would bring new dangers…

A.N I hoped everyone liked this chapter better then the first one. My stories tend to start off a little slow but they get a whole lot better after the first two or three chapters. The questions from first chapter still stand. Try to guess whose the ancestor of whom. Please R&R. Please. I'm anxious to know if I should contiue. I'll try to update soon if the answer is yes.


	3. Screams in the Night

A.N: I'm trying with another chapter. The story may seem to be going a bit slow but it'll speed up in a little bit, complete with conspiracy, romance, and war.

**Disclaimer: See second chapter. **

**Drakesdarktwinsister: (hugs WinterShadow, runs like hell. To readers, out of breath) Erm... I know some of you may feel the need to hug her, but don't. And if you do, RUN LIKE HELL!**

**WinterShadow: IT BURNS! (Calms down and coughs) Umm…sorry about that…Anyway, enjoy this new chapter…**

Screams in the Shadows 

Someone shook her in her sleep. Seth stirred and her green eyes fluttered open. Chigaru stared down at her.

"Seth, its time to leave…" he informed softly.

The girl yawned and climbed to her feet, stretching and loosening several cricks in her joints. The male stayed nearby as he was waiting for any word on anything he could help with.

"Sorry, guess I'm not quite used to the night shift. I will be, I hope, in another day or two," Seth explained, still half asleep," How is everyone? Are they all awake and ready?"

Seth began to make her way out of the shelter. Chigaru followed after her respectfully; one thing she liked about him was he had never judged her by her young appearance.

"Yes, mi'lady. Everything's ready to go. We'll beable to leave very shortly,"

"Uh-huh…" she yawned sleepily just as she stepped outside.

Seeing her charges once more woke her clear up as she remembered their lives were in her hands. She straightened and approached them. Looking off towards their goal, Seth nearly groaned. It was a lot easily to travel before the war wiped out most of the existing machinery, but now, they were stuck having to travel on foot.

'_Better get started… '_Seth thought wearily.

The methuselahs watched her silently as she took her place up front. For a moment, she watched back, double-checking for herself that nothing was wrong. Then, finally, with a deep sigh, she turned and began to lead.

"Its time to go," she announced to the others without looking back.

Even without looking back, she could tell they followed her without protest. It soothed some of her stress away knowing that they at least had a little faith in her.

Silence hung heavily just like the night before. Everyone was uneasy. They too were nervous about what awaited them. Other methuselahs, vampire slayers, and even crazed experiments could be lurking in the shadows around them.

Time slithered by slowly, yet they covered a lot of ground. Seth noticed that with pride and relief.

About midnight they came across a shallow river. The crusnik decided to rest here for an hour or two. The methuselahs took the break gratefully. Many seemed tired, especially the youngsters. Several children raced to the waters to splash about while a dozen others bent to drink. Most of the rest settled down on the river's grassy banks, while, to Seth's great worry, a very few others wandered a bit away. She tried to keep everyone in her sight, but it seemed an almost impossible task.

For the first half-hour, things went off without trouble. The female sat up on a boulder; legs pulled in close to her chest. By now, pretty much everyone was resting on the grass, knowing they would be off before long. No dangers seemed to be about tonight; the waters of the river were easily heard in the peaceful silence and birds and critters called easily around them.

Then…the peace was shattered as a bloodcurdling scream echoed in the empty valley.

Everyone froze, hearts speeding up in fright. Their eyes scanned their surroundings finding the source, and more importantly, the cause. Even Seth was glued where she was, at least for a minute, then she managed to jump down from her perch. Several pairs of eyes drifted to her almost desperately, looking to her for leadership. She gulped quietly and slowly strolled towards the faded sound.

Two figures at her shoulder startled her. It was Jamila and Chigaru. At least she wasn't to face whatever was out there alone. She nodded at them, regarding them silently and thankfully. They nodded back and continued to follow her.

Their search led them to a small, forested area. The plants and trees were few but they were wild and overgrown; they often had to brush annoying branches and leaves out of their way. A crime scene greeted them halfway in.

Blood splattered leaves and dirt. A struggle was evident because of broken branches and misplaced soil.

All three held their breath as they scanned it carefully, looking for the victim and attacker.

They found her under a large shrub:

She seemed to be in her teens, brown haired and tall. She had deep gashes in her side and blood soaked her completely. Twigs and leaves were tangled in her long hair. She was dead, with her murderer was nowhere to be seen.

The murder barely affected them. They had lived through many years of war and it seemed nothing seemed to spook them anymore, although it was a long while before anything was uttered.

Chigaru was the one to break the silence. He moved and bent to scoop up her dead body with a sigh," Might as well get her back to her family…" he murmured grimly.

The two women nodded in agreement and followed him back to the river.

When they returned the only thing that greeted them were the grave gazes of the others. Everyone was morosely quiet. The three already knew what family the victim belonged to and they found the said family quickly. They set the limp woman before them and left without a word, only Seth gave them a second glance, one filled with understanding and a grief of her own. After that, Seth returned to her rock and rolled one last gaze over her charges before looking up at the glowing moon:

It was time to go…

Silently, she strolled a bit ahead and stopped. It didn't take long for everyone to realize it was time to contiue the night's journey. The crusnik led them more gravely and nervously then before.

The reason was only one:

She had a feeling someone was not exactly as dead as she hoped…

**A.N: Phew… Long chapter. I'm not used to writing separate chapters. Usually, my stories are one big one-shot. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I'm getting nervous with my only reviews for this one being from my friend. Please, please R&R.**


	4. Sparks Renewed

A.N: Yet another chapter. This chapter has hints of growing romance and has a bit of reminiscing, if any of you are curious about how Seth and Chigaru met.

**Sparks Renewed **

Dawn was near… 

Seth glanced off towards the setting moon. They would have to find shelter soon. She looked back towards the methuselahs that were following her faithful; they seemed almost exhausted after a long night of journeying solely one foot.

She paused for a moment, scanning her surroundings for a suitable shelter. It was peaceful; almost nothing could be seen that suggested a murder had occurred earlier that night. The only thing that could have suggested such a thing was the victim's family, who carried her body mournfully.

Sorrow passed over her briefly. She knew, being the leader, the girl's life had been her responsibility. She had taken her eyes off of her and she ended up dead. Seth couldn't help but blame it on herself.

Relief touched her eyes as she spotted a good place to rest during the fast approaching day. This time it was an abandoned house, large and sealed up completely from the sun. Almost instantly, he changed her path to head towards it. She could feel the joy of her charges as they spotted the building as well.

Yet, they didn't go in right away. First, Seth wanted to check if it was really a safe place to sleep. The methuselahs paused behind her as she entered the house cautiously, senses alert. Inside was dusty and damp but uninhabited. It would do. The crusnik went back outside and gave the okay to come in.

She stood off to the side to watch as they filed inside. Her eyes softened at the many children that traveled with their parents; they laughed and romped close to their families, almost carefree.

Once everyone was inside, Seth joined them. Chatter whispered through the large building as well as a few laughs. Things were starting to look up, as that's what they probably thought. Seth, on the other hand, wasn't so certain.

The murder still worried her. The attacker was still loose, and even worse, Seth had an idea who did it. Although, the idea, in its own way, seemed impossible, but she knew better then to rule out the possibility.

Now the female sat once more at the front of the huddled masses, she slipped into deep thought. She pondered and remembered many different things. Her memories took her back to many times and many places: her childhood, the Ark, the recent war and barren, burned battlegrounds.

"Mind if I join you?"

A friendly male voice brought her back to the present.

Seth gasped quietly, her eyes focusing once more, and looked up at her guest:

It was Chigaru, who greeted her with a warm smile. It took her a minute to register his question.

"Oh! No, not at all…"she replied almost sheepishly, smiling back.

Chigaru chuckled softly and sat down next to her. Feeling his warmth pressed against her side she couldn't help but blush lightly. Luckily, it was too faint to see, but she cursed her teenage mind.

The male chuckled again, seemingly for no reason. She looked up at her, confused. He noticed her gaze and explained himself.

"You know, if Abel saw this, I'd probably get an earful, and just if he was in a good mood," he laughed softly.

Seth's smile widened a bit. He was right. During her childhood, her brothers were very protective of her, so much so, that they wouldn't even let any other children near her, especially since the colonists wouldn't be too thrilled if they discovered one of the crusniks with their child.

Even Chigaru's father had tried to harm her when he found out they had become playmates; Lilith had to act quickly to protect her, and she managed to end the conflict without violence. Since then, she and her brothers had kept far from the other children. Even though the years, Chigaru managed to somehow keep track of her and their paths eventually crossed again. Unfortunately, Abel hadn't been too happy to see a 'filthy methuselah' with his sister.

As if reading her mind, Chigaru addressed the same event she had been thinking of," You know what's always confused me? Why did they have you take dance lessons?"

Seth put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, trying to remember the reason she had been given. She had to admit, out of all her studies, dance had been her second favorite, after medical that is.

"I was told it taught balance, grace, and strength…you know, those kind of things," she explained.

At that, he sat back against the wall, just as thoughtful," Hmm…that does explain it…I mean, I would've have learned a bit myself, but I wasn't really willing to ignore your brother's warning,"

Seth sighed," I wouldn't have either…"

During one of her lessons, she needed a partner. Abel had been forced to be that partner. Although, after a few days, he decided to ditch the class and not show up. Waiting for him, Seth had been quite surprised when the same boy from years before appeared seemingly out of nowhere and volunteered to help.

Everything went smoothly for a few minutes. At least, until Lilith had talked Abel into showing up. Her brother came grudgingly into the room, not yet noticing Chigaru, muttering how dancing was for girls. But when he looked up, everything went downhill. The silver-haired teen had rushed at the methuselah that was a little too close to Seth, and pushed him away very roughly. Not wanting to end up in the hospital, Chigaru had willingly made a hasty retreat.

"At least he's a bit friendlier. Experience and age changes us all…" she mused, almost to herself.

Next to her, the male nodded in agreement," Very true. And you still have many years in front of you, do you not?" he brought up.

Seth didn't say anything at first. She hadn't though of that. Crusniks were said to live much longer then methuselahs; how much longer, she didn't know. Finally, she shrugged.

"I guess…I don't know how many though…"

Chigaru shook his head," It doesn't matter. What matters is that you make the best out of your time…And I say you're doing a fine job of that…"

Seth looked over at him with a shy smile, a blush threatening to make its presence known. It nearly did especially when he gently reached out to touch her hand as he gazed at her softly. It was apparent that he still harbored feelings for her, if not stronger ones in his older age. She looked away shyly, growing uneasy and even bashful. Once more, she cursed her teenage mind. She waited almost breathless for his next move; she didn't know if she was ready for this yet…

"Miss. Seth! Miss. Seth!"

Both nearly jumped at the cheerful giggles and calls of two children that ran towards them. They seemed to be brother and sister, both light haired and amber eyed; they wasted no time in making themselves comfy next to their startled leader.

Seth glanced around, bewildered. She noticed a couple's somewhat anxious gaze, and returned a small smile. Assured, they looked away and allowed their children to stay.

His chance ruined for now, Chigaru said nothing more but stayed next to her. On her other side, the youngsters were already curled up and ready for bed.

Sleep seemed to have cast its blanket over the rest of the methuselahs, as well as herself. She struggled just to keep her eyes open and focused. At last, after a futile battle, Seth surrendered herself to the sweet darkness…

Outside, a tall figure lurked nearby, its glowing crimson eyes watching for its owner's next meal…

**A.N: The story's finally starting to pick up more. It might take a while for the next chapter, since it's about a major event that occurs. Also, I'm wondering if anyone can identify the mystery murderer. They are small clues to his identity. Hints: Search in the first, third and fourth chapters. R&R.**


	5. Approaching Storm

**A.N: Okay, fifth chapter. Since I've seemed to have gotten all the guesses I'm going to get. The answers to the ****Whose related to who? **

**Mesi: Mirka, Chigaru: Baybars, Jamila: Asta Don't worry, that's not all the ancestors in this story. You'll get another chance to guess on another one.**

**The plot is beginning to thicken but it's far from over...**

* * *

**Approaching Storm**

A scream startled everyone awake.

Seth jumped to her feet, disrupting Chigaru and the two children that were sleeping next to her. Sleep still numbed her mind and senses, yet her new instinct to protect gave her enough drive against it.

Seth scanned the darkened room, now filling with the confused murmurs of the methuselahs. She had to wait a moment for eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"It came from outside," Chigaru informed behind her.

She said nothing but followed him outside into the newborn night. The hush hung more tensely then it had been during the previous nights. Nothing called from the trees; it was just one big, empty silence.

Seth gritted her teeth in frustration: they had to hurry or else they would miss the killer and he would only contiue to take more lives. She was sure he had struck again.

Sharp nosed, she sniffed the air silently. The smell of blood was clear on the wind.

"This way," she directed, wasting no time on following the scent.

"Once again, their search led them to an area thick with greenery. This time, it was by the river they had been following the night before.

Seth narrowed her eyes; something was sticking out of the shallow water. She took a few steps before stopping abruptly with a gasp.

Once again, they had been too late…

Another body, another girl, another life cut short, and another time the killer had escaped.

Seth was starting to actually become annoyed. What was his problem? Well, if her hunch on his identity was correct, the reason was her; he wanted revenge and control over the methuselahs.

Next to her, Chigaru pulled the teenager out gently. His face was grave and full of sorrow.

"Another girl?" he murmured, almost to himself," This murderer must be male, and strong if he's able to kill his victim so quickly,"

The dead girl was utterly limp in his hold; her head fell back completely and her long red hair flowed along the ground. Blood soaked her clothes and came from a deep hole in her chest.

But the wound wasn't what worried her; as the corpse's head moved, it bared a pair of puncture marks on her neck.

Seth caught her breath. Somewhat alarmed, Chigaru looked up. He stared at her for a moment, searching for her shock, before following her gaze to the marks. His eyes darkened; he too must have realized the importance of this discovery, he too must have had guessed the identity of the attacker.

"It can't be…He's dead. You killed him. He can't be still alive…" he breathed, almost too shocked and horrified to speak. He paused for a moment, running over the past two murders in his mind," But…who else could it be? Nothing besides a crusnik drink methuselah blood. It couldn't be you. It couldn't have been Abel, he's back in Rome. And Lilith's…well, we all know what happened to her…"

Seth shook her head numbly. If he was really still alive then he was no doubt killing to frighten her, trying to discourage her from continuing her leadership. And there was no doubt that she would eventually have to come face to face with him once more, and maybe she would even have to fight him…

She shivered," Let's just go back. We'll deal with him when the time comes…"

At that, the two turned and headed back to the waiting methuselahs. Already, they were being waited for; her charges stood uneasily outside the building they had used for shelter. Most eyes fell on the body Chigaru carried. Several eyes welled up with tears, mostly from the girl's family. The male struggled to keep his face stern as he carried the teenager to her waiting kin.

The father took his daughter's body mournfully; too grief-stricken to care that blood still freely flowed her wounds and began to set into his clothes. The father and the rest of his family turned away and Chigaru took it as a hint that he was dismissed.

He returned to Seth, who had took her place before her charges, who were once more looking at her with desperation, silently pleading her to guide them though this troubled time. Luckily for them, the crusnik intended to. Seth took a deep breath.

"So far, we have gathered that this murderer likes to prey on those who wander from the safety of numbers. Due to that, I have to ask you, all of you, to try to keep close to everyone else and not to stray," Seth announced in a clear voice, trying to keep her tone strong.

To her relief, many nodded. She sighed from the growing weight that had been put on her shoulders from the attacks as some of it was lifted. She took another deep breath before she gave her next order.

"Now…let's get going. We still have a lot of ground to cover…"

At that, she turned and began to lead once more. Ease washed over her lightly as she realized that the night had regained its calm and life. At least peace had returned for now…

* * *

Several hours passed without incident…

They stayed close to the river since it was the same river that ran through Byzantium; it would lead them straight to it. It was little more then a stream where they were, but as they got closer to the city, it would evolve into a great river that flowed to the ocean.

Seth's every step was cautious; she had a bad feeling. Something was watching them, stalking them, and growing impatient. There was a good chance that another strike would occur. The female looked back, uneasy, at her followers. It seemed that they felt something too.

Yet another scream answered their vibes. This time, it was too close for comfort. The crowd scattered hastily and in panic; parents lifted and carried their smaller children away from whatever was behind them.

Seth held her breath as the wall of people cleared enough for her to see the cause:

A tall blond was bent over; another person's last struggles were dying out in his grasp. He wore a similar uniform to Seth's, except where her's was green, his was red.

Slowly, the male straightened after dropping the now dead body that hit the ground sprawled and pale, a look of horror on her face and a fresh bite on her neck. He smiled at her, blood slipping down to the corner of his mouth and had stained his fangs. The male's blue eyes shone of deep blood lust and almost crazed sadism.

"Hello, sister dear. You don't seem too pleased to see me…"

Cain…

* * *

**A.N: Yes, it was Cain. Just to let you know, he already turned to ashes and regenerated, but he will be reduced to ashes once more, that time will take much longer to come back. (Before anyone says anything about it).**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. There will be a battle between brother and sister in my next chapter, and it might take me a bit longer to write it. R&R.  
**


	6. Winner Takes All

**A.N:I know, this took me a while to write and post but I warned you last chapter about this…**

* * *

** Winner Takes All**

"You can't be…You can't still be alive…"

Seth stared with utter disbelief at the man supposed to be in his grave. A growing fear was hatching in the pit of her stomach. The female knew they were now in hot water.

Cain's cold chuckle brought her back tot he bleak reality she was trapped in," I'm right in front of you, aren't I?" he teased," Face it: You failed to get rid of me. And now its your turn…"

By now, the Methuselahs were yards away, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Fear drifted about them like a mist, poisoning their will. Even if their leader they had followed so faithfully was looking death in the eyes, even if their families were in mortal danger, they would hesitate to even lift a finger against this demon in mortal flesh.

Cain had most of them paralyzed with fear. No one dared to challenge him. But would Seth?

"What do you want with us?" she growled, although thoroughly trembling," What business do you have?"

The blond's icy eyes skimmed over the shaking masses. Many of them found it difficult to even look at him. After he had succeeded in petrifying virtually every Methuselah, he looked back at his younger sister.

"I don't think I need to tell you. What do you think I'm here for?"

Seth clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. It was almost as if her worst fear had came into being. Cain was back to kill everyone that had meaning to her. And now, she would surely be helpless to stop him, even if he began to wring her very life out of her, she wouldn't be able to put so much as a scratch on him.

"So…you've come for the Methuselahs?" she asked, testing the thin ice that was their conversation.

A bright smile came to her brother's face that made her shiver," Ah…so, you're not as naïve as I thought you were…" Cain taunted, fully knowing his power," Now…be a good girl, Seth, and leave them to me. I'll make better use of them,"

Anxious uncertainty constricted her small chest; she looked over at her charges that kept together and watched them nervously, listening for their fate. Would she abandon them to save herself or would she fight Cain for control and play chicken with death?

A part of her wanted to surrender, the scared little girl that she had pushed from her maturing mind just a few days ago. That part implored her to just give up the Methuselahs and then run and hide like a frightened child.

Yet, there was another side of her that growled against such a course of action, a part of her that had seemed to have been born when the other part of her was supposedly exiled from her personality. It demanded her to seek control, to fight against her cold brother. Even if she died killing Cain, it argued, the Methuselah would be safe. That's what she wanted wasn't it?

Of course it was…

A new fire of determination sparked in her. There was no way she would surrender and there was no way she was going to allow this psychopath, that she had called her brother, to walk this earth any longer.

A silent growl welled in her throat as Cain calmly made his way to her charges. Using her crusnik speed, she was blocking his path in a flash. Seth savored the look of shock in the blond's eyes as he was forced to stop short. Yet, her confidence shrunk when he just smiled afterward.

"What's this? Are you actually thinking of fighting me?'

The female didn't answer. She just kept his gaze defiantly.

Cain chuckled at her actions before shrugging. Then he was gone…

Seth gasped and jumped to the side, narrowly dodging his first strike. Dirt kicked up as his fist stuck the ground with force she didn't intend to be acquainted with. He straightened slowly and disappeared again.

This time, a glint of red was her only warning. Seth tried to jump out of the way quickly enough but his claws still tore three thin, bloody gashes in her side. She flinched and forced down a cry.

She heard the Methuselahs' worry and even horror ripple though the crowd that was attempting to stay out of the way. Seth fell to the ground, in pain, and fought to stop shaking enough to stand. That had been too close. Period. She couldn't afford another mistake.

"Watch Out!"

Her head shot up; that had been Chigaru. Already Cain was upon her again, his fangs bared and his lance ready. But there was no time to move. Out of desperation, she flattened on the ground, and was just barely missed; the wind of his movement made her hair stand on end.

As soon as he passed, Seth jumped to her feet. She whirled around to face her brother who was turning to her as well. He still seemed arrogant; he stood relaxed with a cocky smirk. He was already in his crusnik form, wings spread and red eyed.

"Are you ready to back down yet?" he asked.

Seth glared at him," Not a chance. This isn't over, Cain! Don't you dare count me out yet!" She growled.

Cain's smirk disappeared and he readied his weapon again. The female tensed as well, and allowed herself to transform. Her hair stood on end, floating, her fangs became known as well as her claws; her green eyes bled into red.

Once again, she listened for a moment to the slightly fearful murmurs of the Methuselahs. She was relieved that they showed little fear of this form of hers. That meant they understood her well, and knew the nature of her kind.

"Ready?" Cain questioned softly.

In an instant, he had vanished into the wind. This time, Seth was as ready as ever, senses sharper then before. She flew around to meet his lance with her own weapons; they clashed and pushed back on each other, before knocking the other back.

Seth became more hopeful; maybe the odds weren't so stacked afterall.

Cain charged again, leaving her little time to rest. She thought she was ready for it, but when she went to counter his attack, he moved to another side of her. She tried to turn to meet him but it was too late. With a hard blow, he knocked her a good dozen yards back and into the river.

An unbearable chill assaulted her immediately as the water wasted no time in soaking her and her clothes. Seth sat up out of the flowing river, coughing and shivering. For a fleeting moment, she wondered if she would catch pneumonia. That thought was quickly set far aside as she heard her brother coming once again. She struggled to her feet against the rushing water and she fought to keep her footing on the smooth bottom.

All too soon, he was upon her again. She stepped back too quickly and slipped roughly; a sharp, agonizing pain shot up from her foot as she fell back into the water. At least her sudden spill allowed her another lucky escape. Yet, when she went to stand again, her foot protested violently with an agonizing jolt of pain. There, she made a grim conclusion:

She had severely twisted her ankle, and at the worst of times.

"Damn it…" she cursed to herself. What was she going to do now?!

"What's wrong, sister? Stand up! Or have you decided to surrender and escape with your life…" Cain taunted, noticing her injury.

Seth growled once more; he was really starting to get on her nerves. When was he going to get it through his head that she wasn't a child anymore, that she wasn't going to back down? She had made her decision and she was sticking with it, even if it meant death.

"Or perhaps I'll just come to you?"

Her eyes widened as he appeared in front of her, smirking deviously. He raised his weapon, preparing to run it through her. He thrust it towards her but she managed to stop it with her own. Unfortunately, she struggled just to do that. Still, Cain pushed forward, and the strength behind her weapons, the only thing keeping him back, was failing.

Seth's attention was deferred for instant; her eyes trailed to where the river was widening. The current ran faster there in rapids. If only she could force him a little that way, she knew he would be swept away with his body weakened from his fall from space and from their battle.

But that didn't seem possible. He was forcing her down, steadily pushing her weapons away. His lance point peered down at her neck; she turned her head away from it.

Suddenly, a flash of red light caught her eye. Above her, Cain cried out as a hole was blasted through him. He staggered and his weapon fell from his grasp and vanished. Slowly, he changed back as he stumbled through the water; blood stained his clothes. He was just before the raging rapids but he wasn't going any further; he knew where he stood.

Gathering her remaining strength, Seth forced herself to her feet and gave the blond a good right hook to the face. He grunted in pain and slipped back the last few inches that separated him from the more violent part of the river. He began to be lost in the swirling waters but it seemed he wasn't going alone; he fumbled for her arm and snatched it just as he started to be swept away. She could only follow helplessly, now trapped as well.

Both of them struggled together in the freezing river. The water twisted around her powerfully, like an underwater storm. Seth looked up to see her charges as they watched them forlornly, most anyway.

"Seth!" someone familiar called out.

Once more, it was Chigaru; he was racing into the river. Luckily, Seth floated past a stationed rock and she grabbed onto the slippery surface. Her brother, however, found nothing to grasp and he continued to be pulled away, before he disappeared from view.

By now, Chigaru was close. But, she didn't seem to have much time left. Her fingers ached and were numbing fast; her hands scraped harshly against the rough texture of the rock.

"Chigaru!" she cried out desperately, pleading him to hurry.

One by one, her fingers came free. Yet just as the last one lost its grip, she felt his warm hand. Almost immediately, his hold broke, but he managed to regain it quickly enough. With surprising ease, he pulled her from the rapids, and into calmer water. He even went so far as carrying her out of the river, which she didn't mind. She was exhausted!

He set her on the dry bank and wrapped his cloak around her freezing body. Both of them were greeted joyously by the others. relief seemed to wash over of them. The nightmare was over, the demon was gone, and everyone was safe.

Breathless, she managed to speak," Who, who did that?" she asked, recalling the red bolt.

A man wasted no time in stepping forward almost with pride. He was tan skinned and tall with slightly curly brown hair. She recalled his name being Abasi.

"It was me, mi'lady…" he admitted, bowing briefly before showing off a jeweled ring ," This is called the Ring of Solomon. It's been in my family for generations. It created the beam,"

Regaining some of her breath, Seth smiled at him," Thank you, very much. You practically saved my life," she praised, before looking at Chigaru as well," And you as well. I feel a lot better knowing I could rely on you,"

Chigaru didn't bow, and she didn't mind when he just nodded with a warm smile. To her slight surprise, he kneeled next to her.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

In an instant, her cheerful mood was dashed. She really had no clue but greatly doubted it. Worry crossed her face.

"I don't know…" she attempted to do so, but failed painfully and fell back onto the sandy soil. She shook her head almost miserably," No…I'm afraid I can't. I injured my foot, badly,"

Once again, an uncertain air blew through. What if she couldn't follow them? Seth glanced towards the horizon; it would be dawn soon said the paling sky. This wasn't good…

"Maybe I can carry you…" Chigaru suggested.

She allowed him to try but for some reason it hurt worse then before; she was able to ignore her pain then because of the numbing cold and her great relief. She nearly screamed in agony, no matter how gently he did it, as the pain flashed through her mercilessly. He set her back down gravely. This was definitely not good…

"What do we do now?" she heard fearful whispers blow among the others.

Looking once more at the sky, she pondered what to do and made her decision swiftly.

"I'll stay behind…" she announced.

Shock rippled about her; whispers and chatter intensified for several moments before dying down.

"We can't leave you here," Mesi argued, stepping up," You're the only reason we've made it this far…"

Others agreed but it didn't change Seth's mind. She was certain about this. They would just have to find shelter without her.

"No, you can't waste time waiting for me. I can't even stand up, and my injury is too painful for me to even be carried," she fought back," The day is coming fast. Even though I'm hurt I can still fend for myself. Just go ahead and get somewhere safe. Someone can come back tonight; I'll probably be a bit better by then…"

Several nodded in agreement with her plan, while a few still were unwilling to leave her. Chigaru and Mesi were the ones who convinced the rest.

"Look, it was her judgment that has gotten us this far. Why should we doubt her leadership now?" Chigaru questioned.

Mesi backed him up," Besides, think about it. She's right. The sun is rising. We have to move fast," she reasoned," She'll be fine. She can take care of herself. And then when night comes, a few of us can come back for her…"

That did it. No one else protested. The crusnik sighed quietly in relief, although leaving them alone, and being left alone herself, did bother her a bit as well, but she had faith.

Silently, she watched as the Methuselahs slowly vanished into the dying night without her…

* * *

**A.N: Phew…that took a while to write. Sorry about the long wait, but this was an important chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. R&R**


	7. Alone Together

**A.N****: Well, I am kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I hope this chapter will get more reviews, as well as more for chapter six. This chapter also contains romantic content, so enjoy.**

* * *

**Alone Together**

It was peaceful, there by herself, and so very quiet…

Seth was dozing off in the shade of a tree. The fluttering birds seemed to be singing for her and her alone.

By now, it was late afternoon; the first part of her lonely day had gone by slowly but without conflict.

The Crusnik sighed and attempted to flex her injured foot. She hissed sharply when it protested almost just as painfully as the night before. At least it didn't hurt quite as much; it was slowly recovering. Seth wondered if it would improve enough by nightfall.

She shifted a little, trying to get a little more comfortable. She longed to get up and stretch her legs but she knew walking was still not an option. Seth was beginning to get restless; she was starving and thirsty and her body ached. What was worse was the gash in her side burned every time she moved.

To put it frankly: she was miserable…

A fluttering of wings whispered in her ear and she turned her head in time to see a small dove perch casually on her shoulder.

"Hey, do I look like a tree to you?" she muttered, not exactly feeling cheerful.

The bird, however, wasn't deterred. It just stayed there, cleaning its feathers and chirping happily. Its singing was what changed her mood; it made her feel it a bit better, and at the same time, caused her to slowly fall asleep…

* * *

Wings fluttered away in a hurry. The birds were fleeing with chirps of fear: 

Something was coming…

Seth snapped awake with a start. The daylight was already fading; she noticed that with slightly relief. Yet, she couldn't worry about that now. Already, she could see someone approaching her in the dim light of the dusk.

Whoever it was, they were tall and masculine. It was a male, cloaked in a flowing, sun proof fabric. He was obviously a Methuselah, being heavily covered even in the sun's last minutes.

"Who are you?" Seth growled, sitting up a bit; she was a bit relieved that the pain in her foot had decreased greatly," What do you want?"

The man stiffened at once, hands up defensively," Calm down, Seth. Its just me!"

The Crusnik relaxed, recognizing his voice with surprise. She sat back down, eyeing him with slight shock.

"Chi-Chigaru?" she stammered," What are you doing here, so early anyway?"

The Methuselah pulled off his hood, the light now too faint for worry, and offered her a bright, warm smile. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"What do you mean? I couldn't help but come back" he answered. Chigaru then glanced down at her foot," Is it any better?"

Seth looked at it as well, curious, and attempted to move it. This time only a small jolt of pain was its protest. A small smile came to her face before she looked back up at him. He was gazing back at her tenderly, so much, in fact, that she had to fight the urge to blush.

"Its…uh, fine…" she managed to inform, looking away, trying to hid that he was making her bashful.

His smile lit up even more at the news. Chigaru took her hand and went to stand.

"Then can you stand up now?" he questioned softly, gently trying to help her to her feet.

Seth held her breath as she stood up. Nothing happened, no problems, no pain. She seemed to be out of the woods with her injury. She smiled hopefully and went to take a step more. Her foot suddenly gave, twisting to the side with a new wave of agony; her body dropped with her ankle. Unintentionally, she fell into Chigaru's muscular chest; his arms seemed to find their way around her instinctively.

She was still for a moment, before, slowly, opening her eyes. Cautiously, she looked up at him. This time, she couldn't stop the blush that appeared in full swing on her pale cheeks. Chigaru seemed flustered as well; he coughed nervously and carefully helped her sit back down.

"Guess it…still needs a little more time…"

Seth fought to regain her composure," I guess so…" she murmured, not quite able to look up at him again yet.

He quietly sat down next to her and sighed, leaning against the tree. There was a silence as they sat there, allowing the breeze to tickle their skin as they watched the sinking sun; its heavenly glow warmed and lit their faces. This was a very peaceful end to the day.

Seth thought about their present problem. If she wasn't able to walk soon, what would become of the Methuselahs? Next to her, Chigaru seemed just as deep in thought. After a silent, yet deep sigh, the Crusnik decided to break the quiet of their evening.

"So…what happened when you had to go on without me? Did you find shelter alright?" She questioned with the concerns of a leader," Was there any trouble?"

The male chuckled to himself," Calm down…Everything went fine. Mesi managed to talk a peddler into giving up a few of his horses," Chigaru explained," We thought it would help if you could scout ahead on horseback, and at the moment, she's coming to help you back to our shelter, in case you still couldn't walk,"

The female chuckled as well," Well, she was always a clever woman. Very good thinking…" she mused quietly.

Chigaru nodded in agreement," Yes, she is. Her wit is something that'll be useful in these difficult times…" he then glanced at her, his tone picking up," So, do you want to try it again?"

Seth stared back in surprise, not expecting his question," Wha-?"

This time, he stood up, looking down at her," Do you want to try standing up again?" he asked again.

Once again, she stared almost blankly before his words caught up with her; she moved her legs a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so…" she murmured, preparing to try again.

She held she breath like before, and rose carefully; Chigaru held her hand to help support her. So far so good, her foot felt fine. Seth took another step and nothing happened. Chigaru backed up a bit to give her room when she tried her luck a second time.

This time, everything came crashing down as her ankle twisted sideways onto the ground into a painful angle. She fell forward once again, but this time it was with such momentum that she collapsed into the male and knocked him back.

Both of them coughed from the impact and slowly recovered from hitting the ground; the Crusnik did so more quickly since she had Chigaru to break her fall. She remembered that suddenly and opened her eyes to check on him, only to find herself staring right into his dark eyes, their noses only millimeters apart, and their lips a little too close.

This time, a fiery blush was clear on both of their flustered faces. They scrambled apart and looked away sheepishly, muttering endless clumsy apologies. How Seth had done it with her sprained ankle without any pain, she would never know…

A minute of silence passed before the female pulled herself together enough to say something that could be considered English. A blush was still evident on her pale cheeks as she turned her head shyly to glance at him; like several nights before, she cursed her maturing teenage mind and she could just tell Chigaru was doing the same.

"Uhh…Sorry about that…" she muttered quietly, and wondered briefly if he heard her.

What was wrong with her? Why did she always act so strange around him? It was like she couldn't help it. Her heart would start to race for no reason, she became a bit hotter and her throat almost closed when he looked at and spoke to her. Seth hoped it wasn't the Crusnik misbehaving, and wanting to have him for a long awaited snack.

But, in her wising age, she truthfully knew what the problem was, but the aftereffects of childhood still left her too shy and even embarrassed to admit it. She didn't love him, did she? She was too young, in her teens, for lord's sake…But, then, was it really such a bad thing?

A nervous cough brought her from her adolescent thoughts," No, no need to apologize. It was my fault, really. I shouldn't have pushed you to try again so soon," Chigaru insisted, still a little flustered.

There was yet another silence; Seth saw no need to argue and said nothing herself and only nodded, steadily calming down. She was relieved that there was no tension, only quiet, as they sat wordlessly watching the blackening skies, waiting for the moon and the first stars. Somehow, the beauty of the approaching midnight seemed to bring peace back to their bewildered minds. After a while, Chigaru sighed to himself, bringing Seth's attention to her companion.

"Man, it really is beautiful down here, isn't it?" He mused contently.

She leaned back a bit and sighed as well," Yeah…" she breathed softly in agreement.

As if trying to get comfortable, Chigaru shifted as well, unintentionally causing his hand to brush hers. An instinctive blush was her reaction, even as he quickly pulled it away in sheepish surprise.

"Sorry," he breathed.

Seth swore she saw him blush again as well, his tan face handsome in the growing moonlight. Did they both share the same feelings? Were they both so unsure? Then, strangely enough, as if thinking the same thing, Chigaru answered her question with another.

He sighed, this time it was a somewhat weary one," Is this really such a terrible emotion that we're hiding it from each other?" he questioned, glancing over at her slightly but not completely.

The female looked at him back, utterly surprised, but didn't say anything. Seemingly amused by her silence, he chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"Well, you know what? I'm not that sure either…" he muttered gently, and she looked down at the space between them when she felt his hand on hers, this time purposely," Maybe we can finally find out for ourselves instead of hiding…"

Still, Seth remained silent and looked away, lost in thought:  
Should they be doing this? Did she really, really truly share feelings for him? If she did, how would it work out? Would it be any different because she was a Crusnik?

So many questions danced about her head, and the answers seemed so unclear; she was so confused. What should she do? Should she say yes or no? It wasn't like she was a kid anymore, and she did like him, very much. But how much exactly? Did she like him enough to begin a relationship with him?

It wasn't like he was forcing her either. Right beside her, he was waiting patiently for her answer and she knew he was willing to even take no for an answer. He just wanted to know, and so did she…

All at once, it seemed Seth's answer became clear. Through her teenage confusion and worries, that were suddenly pushed aside, she realized that she was fretting over nothing.

Chigaru meant her no harm and had always treated her with respect and even with bits of his hidden affection. He was the only man she had really loved, besides her brothers and now excluding Cain. All this time, every since the war had ended, and they had sat together talking in the abandoned house; she had secretly loved him back and had never realized it. Until now…

"Seth?" he called softly, grasping her smaller hand gently.

The Crusnik looked over at him with a smile. He seemed a bit surprised by her change in mood, but he seemed to shake it off soon enough and took her hand in his strong one; hers seemed so frail in his. Delicately, he bowed his head to kiss her hand respectfully, before he glanced back up at her.

"I'll understand if you want to just stay friends…" Chigaru informed softly, his kind eyes gazing deeply into hers," But I want you to know that I do love you,"

Seth couldn't help but glance away coyly; it was so different being told out loud.

"I know…" she muttered shyly. The female then lifted her head and looked him in the eyes firmly, if not lovingly," And I feel the same…"

It was hidden, but Seth saw it, the utter joy that leapt into his dark eyes at her words. Gently, he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her neck, slowly closing the space between them. Chigaru then pulled away and gazed at her sweetly, before brushing an ebony lock from her emerald eyes, stroking her cheek lightly.

"You are truly a magnificent woman…" he whispered in near awe," I don't think I really deserve a goddess like you…"

It seemed to be the conclusion to a long pondered question in his mind; he went to take his hand away. The girl caught it, smirking suggestively.

"I think I'll decide that for myself, Chigaru…"

He paused for a minute, but then he smiled and turned back to her. Chigaru stroked her cheek once more, but this time he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Seth was a bit startled at first, but then relaxed into his affection before returning it.

They parted and reunited many times, tasting each other tenderly, arms holding and caressing lovingly. Several times, Chigaru moved his head to kiss and nip at her neck delicately while she quietly savored his attention. And more then once, he had murmured in her ear, declaring his sincere love for her.

In the middle of a kiss, Seth pulled away and rested her head on his strong chest, arms around him. He paused as well; she could feel his loving gaze on her even as she was looking elsewhere.

"Shouldn't we be waiting for Mesi?" She asked, a bit breathless, suddenly remembering that little fact, and deciding they have had about enough fun for one night.

Taking her hint, the Methuselah relaxed as well and looked off in the direction he had came himself," We are. She'll be here soon enough. She knows where we are…" he informed softly, seeming a bit tired.

Feeling a bit weary herself, Seth nodded sleepily, and lifted her head. She gave a yawn, and her eyes began to droop a bit. At that, Chigaru laid back on the soft grass on his side. She looked back at him; the ground beside him looked quite inviting…

"Might as well get some rest while we're waiting…Its getting late," Chigaru murmured, starting to doze off a little," Mesi will wake us when she arrives…"

He then closed his eyes and went silent. Without a word, Seth joined him, lying almost right beside him. Almost instinctively, his arms seemed to find her once more, and wrapped around her waist lovingly.

It was so warm in his embrace, and the Crusnik wasn't feeling so willing to leave. Yet, if Mesi came, she would find the ability to do so, somehow…

There, lying under the bright stars and the pale moon, Seth fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved…

* * *

**A.N:**** Sorry that it took so long to update. But this was a lengthy chapter and I had many distractions. I forgot to add this question to the last chapter, but I wonder if anyone can guess whose Abasi's descendant is. This time, its pretty easy, but who can guess it first? He will have a bit larger role in the story then just saving Seth in the last chapter, and not exactly a good one, but it still won't happen for awhile. Next time, see what awaits Seth, Chigaru and Mesi when they return to the others. R&R **


	8. Experimental Clash

**A.N:**** 8****th**** chapter of Metamorphosis. Wohoo! Hittocere was right on their guess on Abasi's descendant. In this chapter, Seth, Chigaru, and Mesi return to the others. What will they find? I can only tell you that it's not good…**

* * *

**Experimental Clash**

"I can't leave you two alone, can I?"

A sly, amused voice woke Seth from her dark heaven. Next to her, Chigaru regrettably stirred as well; neither of them wanted to move just yet, but they knew they had to. Wearily, Seth sat up with a yawn. Following her lead, Chigaru did the same. Slowly, the Crusnik opened her eyes, still trying to drive the last echoes of sleep from her mind.

Mesi stood before them, hands on her hips in amusement. Her ruby eyes gazed down at them, carefully analyzing the situation. Just behind her, two horses fidgeted restlessly, flicking their ears and shaking their heads; Mesi grasped their leads firmly.

"May I ask what it was you two were doing?" She remarked, almost playfully," I had a feeling you two couldn't be left alone for long…"

Sleepily, both blinked, still half asleep. Then, in sync, without even realizing it, they turned their heads at the same time, facing each other. At once, their minds finally processed what she had said and they hastily look away from each other and blushed.

Mesi laughed; Seth looked at her, still blushing," We didn't do THAT much, if that's what you're thinking…" she corrected, still a bit sheepish.

She only laughed again, "Right…that's why both of you are redder then Mars," the blond remarked.

Chigaru brought a more serious tone to the conversation, " We didn't…" he declared firmly, " All we did was kiss and fall asleep next to each other,"

The woman stopped laughing and her smile faded. A thoughtful look appeared in her eyes.

"For now, anyway…" she murmured with a knowing smirk

Mesi then turned and went to tend to the horses, leaving the new couple to blush once more. Seth never remembered being as flustered as she was then, having been caught romancing alone with a boy. Nothing like this had happened to her back at the Ark. But, she wasn't a teenager back then…

A jingle of harnesses brought her back to the present. Mesi faced them once more and seemed to have their mounts ready.

"I only have two horses. Besides, Seth, you haven't ridden one before, have you?" she asked and Seth shook her head in confirmation," Then it's settled: Chigaru, you ride with Seth,"

Even over such a little statement such as that, the couple couldn't help but blush like, well, teenagers. Chigaru managed to steady his voice, and ask the reason for the blond's decision, although Seth knew he didn't mind.

"Because I'm quite fond of riding alone," Mesi explained with a matter-of-factly tone.

At that reasoning, the pair swallowed their embarrassment and went to mount their horses. Chigaru had to help Seth up, before getting on behind her. Next to them, the woman climbed onto her own.

Seth was nervous; she had never been on a horse before, since she spent a majority of her life on a military base. She could feel the horse's muscles strain and ripple beneath her. Its mane tickled her face as the wind blew it about almost wildly. The Crusnik admitted it was strange, and even nerve-racking, being several feet off the ground on a creature that, to her, felt like it was going to slip every few minutes.

But the discomfort was remote compared to the bliss of having Chigaru's heat at her back, and his arms around her in an excuse of making sure she didn't fall off.

Their trip was a mostly silent one, except for the grunts and snorts of their horses. She guessed they were just too anxious to return to the others to talk.

They traveled along the river once more. It continued to slowly increase in size, its waters flowing peacefully, creating a lovely melody. For a moment, Seth's mind returned to the night before, when she fought Cain in the same river she now rode beside. She grimly pondered about what had became of him, but quickly reminded herself that it was not the best thing to wonder about.

" We're almost there…" Mesi suddenly informed, interrupting the long silence.

But Seth was uneasy. There was something wrong, she could feel it. The unnatural quiet of their surroundings only furthered her suspicion. Behind her, Chigaru seemed to sense it too; he was tense and ready, his eyes narrowed.

A roar greeted them just as the Methuselahs came into view:

They all stood outside another abandoned house; these seemed common after the war. The women and children stood back as the men stood, spread out, around something nervously.

As the trio got closer, they could barely believe their eyes:

A strange beast bared its huge fangs at the Methuselahs. It seemed to be some sort of giant lion, easily identified as a rouge experiment that had perhaps escaped from some twisted lab. Something about it seemed strange to Seth. It seemed much more intelligent then a natural lion.

Already, a man lay dead by its great paw, his head deeply gashed and his neck broken; yet, the creature made no attempt to eat him. It was obvious that it was not after them for food…

At the sight, Chigaru and Mesi urged their horses into a full gallop. The beast turned to face them and growled threateningly. They stopped a few feet away from it; the horses fidgeted where they stood, fearful. Chigaru and Mesi dismounted almost immediately, leaving Seth alone on her horse.

She wanted to get down and help, but even a three-foot drop didn't look inviting to her injury. Practically marooned, she gritted her teeth in frustration. For now, she could only watch as they fought the beast alone.

The abomination turned to face its new opponents completely. It snarled fiercely at the two but they barely flinched. They had dealt with its kind in the past, but they were never as big as this one…

"Mesi, you take care of the others," Chigaru ordered quietly.

The woman nodded and tensed, ready to make a break for the Methuselahs when the beast was distracted. The lion's intense gaze flickered to the blond for a moment, as if it had already figured out their plan. But Seth knew it didn't have time to do anything about it. Drawing his sword, Chigaru charged at it, effectively diverting its attention.

A roar shook the air as the lion fought its claws against his blade. The metal of the sword trembled violently after every strike of the cat's paw, letting out shrill cries of shaking steel. The lion's blows were powerful; one caught Chigaru off guard and knocked him off his feet.

"Chigaru!" Seth called, fearing he was injured; tears stung her green eyes.

The man seemed to breathing, at least, and he managed to climb to his feet. Luckily, he had only received a small gash that ran from his shoulder to his mid chest.

"You are not worth my effort, human. Where are the Nightlords? Only they are worthy," a deep, inhuman voice reached their ears," There's one nearby. I can smell it. Now, where is she?"

Seth saw him hesitate; she knew he didn't want her to fight in her condition, especially against such an opponent. But she had different plans. Chigaru went to say something but the Crusnik firmly cut him off.

"If it's a Nightlord you want, I'm right here,"

Both enemy and ally looked at up her declaration. Chigaru's look was nothing short from horror, while the creature's gaze was thoughtful but confident.

"Seth…" Chigaru hissed, his voice breaking with terror," What do you think you're doing? Are you in any condition to fight?"

Seth swung her legs around to the side of the horse and carefully jumped down, bracing for a pain that thankfully never came. She slowly straightened where she now stood, gazing at the lion fully in the face. They was a ripple of relief in the crowd by the old building; she was happy to hear that the Methuselahs were delighted by her quick recovery.

This one turn of events seemed to bring sudden hope to her charges, Mesi and even Chigaru, who had hesitantly stepped back, all the while giving her a worried look that said, ' I pray you know what you're doing…'

She took her time approaching the lion, firmly holding its gaze, letting it know that she was far from fearing it. At the same time, it looked her up and down, studying her. When she stopped, it voiced its conclusion with a cocky laugh.

"This little thing? A Nightlord?" It remarked," I didn't ask for the runt of the litter. Where are your brothers? I want a real fight!"

Seth snarled quietly at its arrogance. Yet, she wasn't intimidated, only annoyed beyond words. She hated when people wrongly judged her just based on her appearance. The female planned to teach this youngster a lesson it would not soon forget, if it was still alive afterwards, that was…

"Well, I'm the only one here at the moment, aren't I?" she barked sharply," Looks like you'll just have to settle…"

The lion narrowed its golden eyes at her, deeply thoughtful. It then shifted a bit uneasily.

"Very well…Though I will feel bad about killing a mere kitten of a Crusnik," it murmured softly," But before you we fight, I only think it considerate, if not honorable, that we know each others names,"

Seth was surprised by its statement but, nonetheless, compiled," I'm Seth, Crusnik 03, the youngest sister of the Nightlords," she introduced herself evenly, somewhat curious what the other would say.

The lion nodded in acknowledgment," And I'm Levon. I know little of my own background. I didn't intend to stay long enough to find out…"it informed almost gravely. It then tensed. Seth did so as well, ready for just about anything," And now… brave kitten, we fight!"

At once, it leapt at her, claws ready to tear into her flesh. Seth easily dodged it, the past agony and difficulty of her once injured ankle far from her mind. Dirt flew up from the impact of the great cat striking nothing but the ground. Far from deterred, Levon turned to strike again. Once more, she danced away from its powerful paws. This time, she took the opportunity to give it a taste of her own power.

Like so many times before, her green eyes bled into an intense crimson and fangs lengthened from her once human jaws. A force gathered about her, forged of her own power, and lifted her ebony locks into the floating likeness of an invisible crown. She flexed her wrists as her once harmless nails sharpened into claws that rivaled even Levon's in lethalness.

For a moment, her sight trailed over to the Methuselahs. Now only Mesi and Chigaru remained, along with several of the braver men, including Abasi. The rest, she guessed, were inside, safe from Levon's wraith, and from hers…

The huge lion itself was starting to look worried. It snarled at her, though not as firmly as before. She decided to tease it about its shrinking confidence.

"What's wrong, little kitten? I thought you wanted a fight, a challenge?" She taunted, her voice near demonic. She took a tense, sliding step forward," Cause I don't intend to stop…"

At her words, its smile faded completely, its face dead serious," I know, and I don't either," it replied grimly," If I am to die, I'd rather it be this way. Not as a lab rat or as a freak, as a decaying corpse on the side of the road..."

Seth's heart went out to it. She knew fully of what it spoke of; she and her brothers had been in the same position, lab rats with no certain future and seemingly no right to live. Yet, she knew it would truly be a mercy to kill it right here and now. Its life would surely be miserable continuing living with the form it had been cursed with. However, Seth realized it still would not be killed without a fight.

Levon struck once more, attempting to slash her with a powerful paw. Like all the times before, it missed by a mile. She was just too good for it; a Crusnik raised in the ways of combat and war. It would be over soon…

Now it was her turn:

Steeling her emotions, Seth leapt at it herself, claws ready. Levon watched almost helpless and gratefully as she dragged them across its mighty throat, creating a gaping tear in its strong neck. Blood splashed her and the ground around them. Yet, she barely flinched and watched silently as Levon fell with a heavy thud, quickly surrounded by a dark red pool. Its breathing only remained for a long minute before it and the rest of the lion's life signs gave altogether.

The great feline now lay dead, put out of its misery…

The girl changed back and gave the fellow experiment a moment of silence. She then turned and strolled back to her charges, who waited for her silently, watching her with unsaid respect and even fear.

However, a few feet from them, a great dizziness, as well as pain flooded her body. She fell to her knees, clutching her dark head. It was the nanomachines; they were throwing a tantrum, which meant only one thing:

It was time to feed…

* * *

**A.N:**** Strange ending, I know. But I hope it was a good cliffhanger. How will Seth handle the Crusnik's thirst for Methuselah blood? Only the next chapter will tell... Please R&R**


	9. Blood Wine

**A.N:**** Sorry about taking so long to update. I haven't been feeling well these last couple of days, and been having a bit of writer's block.**

* * *

Blood Wine

"No! Don't go near her!"

A mother's terrified warning made Seth flinch. Yet, she knew the woman wasn't really afraid of her. But, the female knew what the Crusnik was capable of doing when she got like this. The nanomachines were screaming for blood, but they would have to wait till sunrise. Then, she would go out and hunt for the few Methuselahs daring to stay out so close to daylight. While she was out, she figured, she would pick up some supplies for her charges and for the medical invention she had invented before the war…

The mother gave her a respectful nod, and, in turn, Seth gave her a small smile. The woman then left, herding her son away. With a sigh, the Crusnik looked off through the tiny crack in the abandoned building; now, there were only faint traces of the darkness and the moonlight. She would leave soon. Although she was hesitant to leave the Methuselahs unattended during the day, this was something that could not be ignored.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens…"

Seth turned her head. Chigaru stood before her, gazing down at her grimly. She smiled at him, although still very uncertain. She wondered if there was anything she couldn't trust him with…

_Can I trust him with my heart? Or would he shatter it into a billion pieces?_

Seth instantly shook that thought from her mind; this wasn't the time for that. She watched as Chigaru took a seat next to her and glanced around at his fellow Methuselahs.

"It'll be best if you leave now. More time to hunt, and you'll be able to return sooner…" he advised quietly.

The girl nodded and rose. She noticed grimly, the way that the others moved quickly to get out of her way. Seth walked out into the dying midnight silently. Then, after one last look at their shelter, she disappeared into the dark…

* * *

"Nightlord…" 

Her victim gasped the best he could with her claws digging fiercely into his neck; already, blood trailed down the pale flesh to disappear under the fabric of his shirt.

Presently, Seth knew many people knew of her little family, since it was so close to the war in which they participated greatly. But, she wondered, would they still be remembered as the years passed and the generations came and went?

The man's look was one of near terror. He must have known he wasn't going to live for much longer. He must have heard much of the power of the Crusniks, yet like many, he probably never dreamed he would ever come face to face with one, much less become their meal.

"Yes…" she confirmed almost sinisterly, enjoying this release of anger and stress, " And, unfortunately for you, I'm feeling a bit peckish this morning…"

The female licked her lips, eyeing the Methuselah's throat hungrily and longing to just bite right into the warm flesh and taste his fresh blood. His muscles rippled and moved under her hands as he attempted just to breathe under her firm, painful grasp; her own hands were clawed at and gripped by her victims in his desperation.

Unable to hold back any longer, Seth tensed, preparing to kill in a single, merciful bite. The man whimpered, perhaps feeling the time of her strike was near. With a snarl, she lunged forward and plunged her fangs into his quivering neck. She made sure it was a lethal one, one that would end it in a few seconds. Luckily for the Methuselah, it was; his struggles died quickly, finalizing with one last tremble.

Seth drank swiftly afterwards, although being sure to savor this feast. When she was satisfied, she gently laid the limp male down. Calmly, she changed back; blood was still visible as a thin trail running from the corner of her young lips to the edge of her chin. The Crusnik then straightened her clothes and hair and casually strolled out of the dank alleyway her hunt had occurred in.

Nearby, the horse she brought fidgeted uneasily. She had taken it with her to speed up her trip and to carry the supplies she planned to purchase for the rest of their journey. The animal almost reared up as she approached, obviously sensing her hidden demon. She grabbed its rein and forced its head still, shushing it gently. The horse quieted hesitantly and she wasted no time in leading it further into the city.

By now, the sun was starting to peer over the barren horizon and the Terrans of the settlement were just beginning to venture out of their homes. The civilians here watched her nervously. No wonder: She was still wearing her military uniform, the uniform of their enemy. Yet, no one dared bother her; once more, she was certain that they knew what she was, since she was wandering about so calmly and unharmed in the face of the day, while a Methuselah would already be burning to ashes.

Her attention was turned to a food vendor just beginning to set up his shop for the day. Silently, she approached him. Her Methuselahs were getting hungry, for food and blood, and she intended to deal with both ways.

"Excuse me, sir?" Seth called gently.

He jumped when he looked up to first notice her. The man must have realized as well whose side she had fought on in the war, making him as nervous as the others, especially since he had noticed the trail of blood near her lips and the almost inhuman look as satisfaction in her green eyes. He grasped his hands together uneasily and tried to keep his voice steady while he addressed her.

"Yes, mi'lady? What do I owe of the honor of this visit?" he muttered almost meekly.

Seth scanned his makeshift shop, looking for what she should purchase. Meanwhile, the owner continued to fidget anxiously. She would only buy a little; they were too close to Byzantium to have to get much, and it would be easier to carry. Once she figured out what she wanted, she estimated the price before ordering the desired items.

He swiftly got everything together, placed it before her on the counter, and backed away. Carefully, she dug in her uniform pocket.

"How much?" She questioned.

The man seemed very surprised, as if he had expected her just to leave with the food without paying, as a Methuselah usually did at a Terran shop. He looked up at her in bewilderment and she gave him a warm smile.

"Uh…it's…um, twenty dinars," he informed, still nervous.

Her nimble fingers found the right amount and pulled the coins from her pocket. Seth then set them down gently and took up the items before placing them in a bag she had draped over the horse's sturdy back. The Terran continued to stare after her in near awe as she wandered away. She guessed he never imagined that a Crusnik, a so-called 'God of War', would be so docile in person.

The Crusnik glanced around, seeking her next destination. The building she was looking for was easy to spot:

The hospital…

It was tall and white; many windows dotted its numerous floors. People went in and out of it quietly, some injured, others sick, and few visiting. She would be one of those visiting, but not for a patient.

Seth strolled in calmly, once more earning cautious looks from those inside. Still, no one stopped her. She found an unoccupied nurse. She could see that the woman became terrified when she approached her but she didn't run like the Crusnik knew she wanted to. This worried Seth; such fear was inspired by the mere sight of someone of the opposite race but she hoped it would change with time.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The nurse gulped, trembling slightly, "Yes? Can I help you?" She questioned nervously.

To lighten the mood, Seth flashed her a friendly smile and tried to make it obvious that she was relaxed and at ease, hinting that she wasn't here in ill will.

"I would like to have some help with a medical invention of mine. I think it'll help with the Methuselahs' blood lust…" she informed, trying to keep her voice down.

It was true: During the little time of peace between the Crusniks' childhood and the war, she had an idea to help keep the Methuselahs from having to feed on live humans. She had almost everything she needed to try to see if it worked with her charges, yet the main part to it was missing:

Terran blood…

The nurse seemed surprised yet she responded more calmly then before, as if intrigued, " Really? What is it then? What do you need?" She asked curiously.

Seth was quiet for a moment, thinking and go over everything in her mind, " It's a blood pill. All they need to do to get their needed blood is put the capsule in water. But I'll need some donations, if its not too much trouble," Seth explained, a little jumpy, fearing rejection, " The Methuselahs I have with me are growing thirsty but they won't prey on Terrans by choice, unless, I fear, they don't get blood soon…"

The woman's eyes grew grim, as if she understood. She then turned," All right. Follow me then…"

The female followed her down a hallway. The building was filled with pure white walls and rooms; doctors and nurses wandered about along with patients. Like most hospitals, it had an intense clean smell. They stopped before a room near the back of the building. An elderly doctor dwelled there and looked startled when they walked up to them.

The nurse strolled right up to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded a few times and she pulled away. The doctor then regarded Seth thoughtfully before motioning for her to follow him into the room. Inside, patients laid in crisp white beds, some seemingly healthily, while others looked like they would keel over by tomorrow.

Another nurse stood at the bedside of a sleeping man, obviously checking up on him. She looked up when she saw them; she had long black hair and blue eyes. The doctor spoke to her as quietly as the first nurse had to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

The doctor nodded firmly and she moved away from them and walked out of the room. The man then looked down at Seth.

"I, for one, think it's an ingenious idea. It sounds like it'll shrink the problem too," he muttered, " At least half of the Methuselahs only attack Terrans for their survival. If we devise a way to bring the blood to them, then the number of attacks will surely to drop…"

The second nurse came back, her arms filled with clear bags of donated blood. She walked up to them uneasily, one of the many afraid of Seth. She put them on a nearby table and Seth looked over them carefully.

"Will these do?" The doctor questioned.

The Crusnik then smiled, " Yes…these will be fine," she confirmed before glancing up at him, " Do you think I could use a spare room to make the capsules in. I have all that I need now to make them,"

Both the doctor and nurse seemed very interested in her invention by now and happily set her up in one. The woman left but the man stayed, anxious to learn how to create this 'blood pill'. Seth didn't mind, in fact, she preferred it. Anything to ease the tension between the two races…

She already had all her needed items set out. After going through the process in her mind, she got to work. She created the first one slowly, so her guest could write down the steps, his eyes wide with awe at how come this hadn't been thought of before. Once finished with the first, she glanced back at the watcher to see if he got everything down; he nodded and she double checked with what he had written down, and found it acceptable. Seth then dismissed him so she could get to work without anyone hanging over her shoulder.

She was relieved, knowing that her invention would now be put to greater use. Now, lives would be saved now that the Methuselahs could have blood without having to spill it; her invention would surely catch on quickly.

Within an hour, she had created all that she needed. Seth carefully placed the pills in a bag she had brought with her for that reason. The female stretched for minute before silently clearing the room of her work, and left. She only took a few moments to say farewell to those who had assisted her; she smiled when she noticed the doctor talking with another about her idea, and that the other doctor seemed very pleased with the invention.

Outside, her horse waited, pawing in boredom at the dirt road. This time, she mounted him. The animal fussed for a moment before allow her to get situated. Seth then planted a sharp kick in its side and it took off back through the town.

This time, she earned more curious stares then before. Yet, riding on horseback had become more common now that most vehicles and other technology were wiped out during the war. She had to admit riding was much better then having to walk all the way back; it was faster and saved energy.

Luckily, the shelter wasn't far from town. She wondered how the Methuselahs were holding up, and expected them to be asleep. Seth stopped the horse a little ways from the entrance and carried the bag of food and blood pills inside. Several pairs of eyes greeted her when she walked in:

Chigaru, Mesi, Jamila, and Abasi were among those still awake. They gazed at her with tired eyes and seemed relieved that she was back.

"How was your trip?' Chigaru questioned warmly.

She sat down next to him and opened the food bag to show him what she had purchased; she would save her invention for a little later. The male plucked a fresh apple from the bag and took a bite. He nodded in approval.

"Pretty good. And we were starting to run out of food too…" he murmured.

The others still awake took one as well, before moving to settle down. She noticed how much more at ease she was now that she was among them once more. Despite this development, the others remained asleep; she would wait till nightfall, when they were all up, to tell them about her new creation. She knew they would be hesitant to try the capsules, but it would not take long for fears to be dismissed and for it to become just another part of their meals.

But until then, Seth too would rest. She, along with her main acquaintances, found a spot to lay down, and fell asleep.

They would need it; tonight would be the last night of their journey, the night they would reach their destination, the night a new chapter of their lives would begin…

* * *

A.N: Once again, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy. I know this chapter was kinda boring, but this part in the story was kinda like the calm after the storm. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next: The arrival at Byzantium; this trip was only half Seth's journey. More soon to come. R&R 


	10. Last Miles

**Last Miles**

"What is it?"

The Methuselahs sat around her curiously. Seth held out a handful of the red pills, that she had created the morning before, for all to see. As expected, most everyone stared at the small crimson objects; the tiny things caught the growing moonlight eerily.

"They'll help with your blood thirst. By dissolving these in water and drinking it, your thirst will be slaked without having to take life," Seth explained, trying to keep it understandable, " Now…who wants to try it first? I promise it's safe,"

Yet, unease rippled through her charges; not that they were afraid, just uncertain. But this worried the Crusnik in a way; if they wouldn't take it, then her effort in making them in the first place wouldn't have been for nothing, and she, for a moment, began to fear her ideals of a settlement where Terrans and Methuselahs coexisted easily was unreachable. However, those fears were quickly banished when three willingly volunteered: Chigaru, Jamila, and Mesi stood up and stepped forward. They each plucked one pill from her open hand.

The unease in the room began to fade; it held still for a moment as the three dropped the red things into their canteens with faith in their leader's words. The trio waited shortly, allowing the pill to dissolve, before Mesi took the first taste. Everyone beside Seth seemed to be at the edge of their seats, so unsure that they must have expected the elderly blond to drop dead any moment.

Mesi finished her gulp and waited a minute, as if testing the liquid. A smile then slowly found its way to her thin lips. At this reaction, Chigaru and Jamila took their turns as well, with favorable results. They licked their lips and smiled as well.

"Hmm…not bad," Jamila mused.

The other Methuselahs seemed more at ease and, slowly at first, moved to take a pill for themselves. But they didn't try it, yet. Seth knew they were saving them for later. With the blood pills taken care of, she climbed to her feet slowly, stretching. The others noticed her and moved to get ready as well. After double-checking if everything was set, the dark-haired girl strolled to the door of the structure. She gazed out at the newborn night and its hanging moon:

This was to be the night they reached the end of their journey. And the night a new chapter would begin in their lives…

With one last deep breath, Seth wandered out of the shelter and into the unknown of the midnight, her followers behind her. They walked out as carefully as she and peered cautiously through the darkness. The night air was comfortably warm and the wind stroked their faces as the river trickled as they walked beside it, following it to their destination.

Several forms pushed to walk behind her. She identified them out of the corner of her eye. As usual, it was her favorite three Methuselahs, Chigaru, Mesi, and Jamila; it seemed she already discovered who would stay with her faithfully, no matter the danger or struggle. Seth then glanced back ahead and a small smile found a way to her lips; it was a comforting feeling, knowing she wasn't completely on her in own in this.

A snort caught her attention. She had forgotten about Mesi's horses but she knew they would be useful, even when they did reach Byzantium, with technology in a major slump. The blond held on to their leads firmly as they walked, near silent, beside her, supplies and small luggage strapped on their backs. She noticed how several small children watched the sturdy creatures almost in wonder, having, like her, grown up on Mars.

Slight surprise passed over Seth's pretty face as Mesi handed her a rein. She had almost forgotten that a horse would help her own task; it could be used to scout ahead and lessen the wearisome burden of walking the long miles they had to cover. The Crusnik rathered walking, but she was so eager just to make it to their journey's end that she took Mesi up on her offer. The blond removed some of Seth's mount's load and added it to the other's before the girl climbed on.

She wasted no time in getting started again, despite the change, and led her charges at a slightly faster pace. Everyone was quiet with anticipation; they knew this was the last night, and were excited. Finally, they could rest their tired feet and souls. Not only that some had family in Byzantium, like Mesi whose daughter resided there and waited for her.

Despite a sense of joy and relief in the air, Seth was alert and on edge. Such excitement made her charges drop their guard and they weren't out of the woods yet. And despite her unease, nothing happened. It looked like she had a quiet night for once.

Laughter caught her attention; a little girl skipped up to walk beside her horse. She had blond pigtails and blue eyes, rare for a Methuselah.

"You know what? I bet they'll make you leader there too. Wouldn't that be cool?"

The Crusnik laughed quietly to herself, "Yes, it would. But it would be difficult leading a whole settlement. A group of people is one thing, a town another. Besides…"She smiled down at the girl and whispered, "Don't get my hopes up…"

The little blond giggled and ran back to join her parents, who greeted her warmly; her father lifted her up and sat her down on his shoulders. Seth watched them fondly for a moment. Would she ever have a family? Perhaps even with Chigaru. She blushed lightly at that thought but quickly shook it and the blush away.

The river was wide now, almost too much for even a Methuselah to jump it. But she thought that maybe she could. She didn't care to try though. Maybe some other time…

A small cluster of houses appeared on the horizon. Finally, their destination was in sight. The pace picked up noticeably. It had been a long trip and everyone was eager for proper food and beds, with a roof over their heads. A huge flame burned brightly from a watchtower; it seemed the citizens were also eager for their arrival and they had lit a fire to guide them through the dark.

An alarm sounded. Not one of alarm or fright but one to alert the people of Byzantium that their requested guests were in sight. People rushed out their house and gathered at the front of their town, friendly and warm. In this tough time, people had to find their allies and stick together or risk being broken by the cruel world they now lived in.

But Seth and her Methuselahs no longer had that to worry about…

"Welcome, all of you, to Byzantium…"

They were home…

* * *

**A.N:**** Sorry about the delay in updates. I've had writer's block and have been working on others story that I couldn't help but work on.**

**A note for a story I plan to put up as soon as I finish Puppy Days and Caged Passions. This one's called Chasing Amber, and is pretty much about the next generation, of crusniks that is. It's about how Abel and Seth's children try to live as normally as possible, despite being crusniks and/or royalty _and_ also having to deal with their evil uncle and the RCO. There is lots of action in it and its end is pretty much my end for the series. Let me know if you're interested. R&R **


	11. Grand Tour

**A.N:**** A new chapter has begun in Metamorphosis. They have arrived at Byzantium, now see how Seth and her Methuselahs settle into their home, especially when Seth tries to stress the idea of co-existence between the Terrans and Methuselahs of the settlement. All the while, her relationship with Chigaru slowly blooms.**

* * *

**Grand Tour**

"Well…we're finally here…" Mesi mused, gazing around at their new home.

Seth nodded, trying to take in the city to the fullest. Still anxious, she glanced back at the others. They followed her as loyally as always, their eyes searching the settlement, still uneasy from the outside world. The Crusnik knew it wouldn't be long till their nerves were calmed, and hopefully her own. But she still knew that they couldn't relax completely for a long while. War and invasion were still a close reality.

"As you can see, Byzantium has also been ravaged by the war. But we are rebuilding…" The elder explained grimly, strolling down the main street, "We are so thankful for your help, lieutenant. With you and your soldiers, life will be a little easier. And at least now we have protection,"

The citizens watched as they marched by with curious yet fearful gazes. Seth wasn't surprised; this was a time of fear and bloodshed. So, she offered each onlooker a warm, assuring smile, small and shy from her own feelings of awkwardness. Several returned timid smirks before looking away hastily.

As they approached the elder's house, they spotted the river, and noticed how it split the city in two. The other side seemed to be asleep while this part was waking. Mesi noticed Seth's curious gaze.

"That's where the Terrans live. This part of the city is where the Methuselahs dwell," She explained, having prior knowledge from her daughter that already lived in the settlement.

As if summoned, a young woman peered out from her house, blond haired and red eyed, and spotted Mesi and Seth. Delight raced over her fine features and she flung the door open. The female ran over and embraced the elderly woman. Mesi hugged back lovingly.

"Oh, Sonya. It's good to see you again,"

Sonya pulled back and kissed the older Methuselah on the cheek, "I missed you too, mother," Her smile faded slightly as she took in Seth, " So, I'm guessing you're the lieutenant, ma'am. It's an honor to meet you…"

The young woman held out a narrow hand and the Crusnik took it warmly. They shook briefly but each gave the other a smile that promised future friendship.

"The honor's all mine really. I've heard much about you, Sonya. And your mother's an amazing woman herself,"

The younger blond nearly beamed, "Thank you, lieutenant,"

Seth shook her head, "No. You may call me Seth. No formalities are needed," she corrected gently.

Sonya showed her one last smile before allowing the girl to continue on her way. The blond gave her mother another hug before returning to her own house. Mesi waved to her daughter until she disappeared into the small yet cozy building.

Despite the pleasantness of meeting Mesi's daughter, Seth quickly pushed it from her mind. She needed to focus on the task at hand. She needed to get her charges settled in, and then she would attempt to bridge the Terrans and Methuselahs in this settlement. The first task would be simple compared to the second, which she guessed would take months, even years, to complete. And this was only one town. The Crusnik had a huge challenge in front of her, but she had a feeling she wasn't alone in her endeavor.

Finally, they stopped before the elder's home, which was several times larger then the other housings. It was well built and even had a wise air to it, not to mention homey. And that was all just from them standing outside it.

Seth stared at it for a moment, knowing this was where she would most likely be staying. It wasn't quite much but she was far from picky, especially during these current circumstances.

The elder turned to her and her charges, "I hope you all will enjoy it here," he bowed briefly, "For those who already have family here, you may join them. Those who do not, may stay with me until we can find you all some place to live in our town,"

Seth bowed back graciously, practically speaking for all, "We are thankful for your hospitality, Aba,"

The old man opened the door to his home, motioning for the family-less to come inside. He smiled at her as he held the door for a little less then a dozen Methuselahs.

"There is no need to thank me. Your protection is enough to 'pay' for our hospitality," He explained, "Besides, you're our neighbors now. What better way to take care of one's neighbors then to offer them shelter when they need it most?"

Seth bowed slightly before moving to enter as well. But just before she stepped inside she stopped and peered past the building to the other side of the river. The Crusnik studied the dark houses for a long while, trying to seek what she could about the Terrans. Her hesitation must have worried Aba.

"Is there something wrong, lieutenant?" He questioned carefully.

Seth didn't answer right away, her sharp mind still deep in thought. Then, after a moment, she answered him.

"No, its nothing. It's just…" Seth began, toying with her idea silently, "Is it okay if I visit the Terrans?"

Aba only seemed slightly surprised; his wizened amber eyes took her in with understanding. He then gazed inside at his guests.

"Of course you can. But you'll need a boat and I suggest you bring friends. Even here, co-existence is uneasy and fragile," Aba warned, "They will mostly likely try to prevent you from even stepping foot on their shores,"

The girl only smiled, "Don't worry, I think I can handle it, but I will bring friends. I already have a few in mind…"

The old man smirked faintly, "Very well…Get them together and I'll have the boat ready for you in a few minutes,"

Aba then shuffled off towards the river, and to the few boats that bobbed in the friendly waters. Seth watched him for a moment before running to find her chosen companions for her trip. She just hoped her mission to bring the olive branch to Byzantium would start peacefully enough…

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" 

A young Methuselah gazed at them from the small dock. He held the rope to their boat in unsteady pale hands; he winced against the windy day. He seemed ready to tie the rope back up.

Seth sat on the rocking vessel, next to Mesi, Chigaru and Jamila. They were all comfortable by now, with their ride and with their mission. The water pawed at them playfully in tiny swings. The Crusnik loved the water, although she had rarely had any contact with the expansive oceans, or tickling rivers or calm lakes, during her strange life. She intended to enjoy her stay here, in this city split by the river.

"Would you just let go of the rope? We know what we're doing. Besides, if this trip is successful, you won't have to worry about 'the dangers of treading on the other side'," Jamila snapped, spooking the youngster with ease.

The brunette shut up and thew the rope carefully back into the ship . He gave the boat a helping kick before standing back to watch. The driver started up the boat, and the rate at which the boy shrunk from view doubled as it vibrated strongly to life. Seth never really appreciated small transportation until after the war, where vehicles like this were now scarce. She was sure the others felt the same who, like her, had walked the long distance from the outskirts of Rome, resting only during the day, all the way to Byzantium.

The wind at the river was soothing; it stroked her face. It was cooling and gave relief from the summer. This seemed to be a perfect night: The moon was bright, and the night was warm, the breeze was right and the river was calm. The only event that would make this better was if the Terrans accepted her and her pursuit.

The vehicle shook slightly as it began to slow. They were in a dozen yards of the next shore. Their motor had already awaken some of the Terran residents; some houses had lights streaming from their windows, some residents were already out and ready for them, while some seemed to huddle close to their families fearfully.

It was apparent that the Crusnik had work to do….

Unease suddenly drifted among the passengers of the boat as several armed men gathered near the docks. Nervous glances were exchanged between Methuselah, and Crusnik and Methuselah.

Looks like the Methuselah were right to be skittish about this part of the city; the Terrans obviously weren't going to let them in their side without a fight, or serious convincing….

The driver gave her an uncertain glance. She only urged him to go on; he did so hesitantly. The boat inched closer to the shore and, to a conflict.

Mesi laughed quietly for a moment, nervous, "My, the Terrans here are certainly light sleepers…"

Seth shifted in her seat, "Don't worry, if we don't start something they won't either. Don't give them a reason to fear us…" She advised, "We're only here to talk, remember? To sort things out,"

The unease seemed to evaporate slightly from the boat and everyone quieted down. But it returned almost in full force to Seth when they were seconds from shore. What was she to say exactly and what was she truly getting herself and her Methuselah into? She steeled her nerves. This was no time for doubts…

Several almost intimidating men waited to 'greet' them at the dock, "You Methuselah, how dare you try and step foot on our land," The leader spoke coldly, if not a bit nervous yet firm. He glanced around at his 'guests', "I see the rumors are true: You have summoned your lieutenant and her soldiers here. To exterminate us, I suppose?"

The Crusnik found her own words easily, sparked by emotions and her own opinion, "Your land? This is a city, not two different countries. You shouldn't fear each other like this. The war is over, and was for nothing, "Seth reasoned, "Terrans and Methuselah aren't that different, each were once, not too long ago, part of the same race. This separation will only continue this unrest. Let us in, we only wish to talk,"

A silence settled over the river. Her companions practically held their breath. Seth's words had been true, and they could tell the Terrans believed her, but still…would her reasoning be enough to convince them?

The boat, by now, was bumping up against the wooden planks and beams of the dock. It was close enough for them to step off their vessel and be safely back on dry land. The Crusnik decided to push for an answer. She stood carefully, keeping her balance against the rocking boat, and dared to try to breach the Terran's shore.

A sharp push was all it took for Seth to fall. Cold water enveloped her swiftly and she instinctively shut her eyes and mouth. The silence of the river surrounded her and she waited a moment before moving on her own. Good thing she was a good swimmer. No, wait, scratch that. She was an excellent swimmer. So much so that her brothers had jokingly asked Lilith if the scientists had pulled her from the sea, instead from Canada, like they said. With just a few strong kicks, Seth was already inches from the surface. She gasped in fresh air as she broke it, sound and familiar sights welcoming her.

"Seth, are you alright?" Mesi called her from the boat.

The girl blinked the rest of the water from her eyes before glancing up at the blond, "Yeah, I'm alright…" She assured, "It was just a little shove,"

Jamila seemed riled by that fact and looked ready to start something. Already she had her spear unsheathed.

"Yeah, and these Terrans are going to pay for their thickheadedness!"

From the water, Seth scolded her, "Jamila! Stop your childish behavior,"

Almost as if the woman was her child, she did as she was told and sat back down, near pouting. To Seth's surprise, Chigaru was grinning down at her.

"I knew you were a fish, Seth, but I didn't think you ready to return to the water this early…" He jested playfully.

The man received an equally gentle spray of water from his love interest. He took her return strike lightly and laughed while she smirked at him, still floating in the river.

"Not here, love birds…" Mesi joined the fun, and halted it.

Both blushed wildly. Not only were they caught in the loving teasing, but also they were in the presence of people they had just met, future neighbors, enemies perhaps! Not what they had in mind for a first impression…

The two fell silent as their surroundings. The Terrans just watched them now. Seth knew that they were convinced that they meant no harm; they said nothing as Chigaru helped the soaked girl back into the boat.

"At least they know we're not hostile. Perhaps they even took your words to mind," The man breathed as she settled down beside him.

Seth sighed deeply, 'Yes, but for now we must retreat. They are not ready yet. This is new to them," She explained, "I could tell their actions had not been intentionally harmful. They are considering our little proposal…"

Mesi shifted and looked over at them as the boat came alive once more to begin its return to its point of origin, "It's a start…"

* * *

**A.N:**** Phew! After days, even weeks, of writer's block, I finally managed to pull this chapter to an end. Sorry about the wait…And if you're wondering why the Methuselah ancestors look so similar to their descendants its because so much fewer generations have passed for them then for the Terrans. There will be some Terran ancestors,and it will be harder to tell whose related to who. Plz R&R**


	12. First Murder

**First Murder**

Things were going surprisingly well. Already, a makeshift bridge had been built to connect the two halves of the city; it wasn't the strongest but it held well at the point in the river where the gap was shortest.

In the days following the one on which Seth had first contacted the Terrans, she had spent her time helping to rebuild the city ruined by the war. The bridge had been built to make communication easier between the two races, but the Terrans had decided to use it for a better purpose…

Several times already they had crossed it to help with the restoration during the day while their nocturnal neighbors slept. And sometimes, around dawn or dusk, the Terrans came to conduct small business.

But this was always rare and happened during short periods of time. Yet, the time and rate of visits were slowly increasing, as the races became more familiar and comfortable with each other.

Despite the startling success of her mission, Seth stayed on her toes, along with her most trusted Methuselahs. Peace or not, it could always be pierced or shattered at any moment. She slept during the daylight with the Methuselahs so she could keep watch for trouble during the night when the Terrans were most at risk from their powerful neighbors.

As it turned out, the Crusnik's fears of a rebellious Methuselah would soon come to life…

* * *

A horrified scream echoed from the waking West Side of Byzantium… 

Seth and those around her jumped and glanced around. Even in such a time of unrest, in this city of growing calm and peace, such a sound was almost alien and struck fear into those within earshot.

Although most others froze, the lieutenant sought the source out. Chigaru, who was with her, did the same with similar determination. Seth located the direction from which the scream had originated and took off towards it, Chigaru soon at her heels. Civilians were certain to let them by, knowing that they were two of the few people that kept the peace in their city that sat always on the edge of the chaos of the outside world.

Ahead of them, a small crowd was gathering, uneasy and fearful. Once the duo had reached the mass, they pushed through gently; their attempts were helped by those who willingly parted for them.

"What's going on? Whose hurt?" Seth gasped, finally breaking through the wall of people.

Her jade eyes fell on a broken woman, drained and lost. She was a Terran, as she had expected, only appearing in her early twenties; two cruel holes were clear and bloody on her wan neck.

Chigaru stared on with her for a long moment; both of them were unbothered by those they now stood in front of. Then, he turned and ordered the curious and somber crowd to disperse and was obeyed. Soon enough, they were alone to confront this crime themselves.

The male knelt silently and placed two fingers gently on the woman's bite mark. He seemed thoughtful before nodding. Seth gazed at him curiously as he stood.

"What is it?" She questioned anxiously; eager to stop whomever did this from striking again.

Chigaru glanced around before answering," He's close. I can tell…"He muttered before gazing down at Seth, "Can you smell anything? A Methuselah that smells strongly of fresh blood perhaps?"

The girl nodded; he knew well of her own race's advanced senses, especially those that dealt with those of a lethal predator, like hearing and smell. She lifted her head slightly and took a few delicate whiffs of the air. Her eyes flew open; already she could smell what she was after, the wind reeked of the stolen blood and the thief.

Seth turned decisively towards the scent. She spotted a suspicious figure immediately; a cloaked person strolled away hastily, as if he had moved away from the scene to avoid capture then returned to see the reaction of the city. He must have thought he had gotten away with it, despite his rush. If he had realized she knew it was him who had drained the Terran, he would be running at least.

Without any word to Chigaru, she tore after the murderer, "Hey, you!" The crook turned and saw her. He showed no panic but ran, "Get back here!"

"Seth! Wait!" Chigaru called behind her, attempting to catch up.

The Crusnik wasn't worried about her target escaping; she could easily outrun any Methuselah. Seth steadily gained on him, not wanting to hunger the nanomachines so soon over such a little matter by using her full speed.

The man's hood flew off in his flight, revealing a red head. Yet, he kept going and turned into a narrow part of the city, where the houses were more clustered and formed fair alleyways. Seth followed him with little difficulty; she was just as slight as her target if not more. Chigaru's was a different story; being of a bit heavier built and taller then the other two, the narrowness of the gaps between the houses slowed him down a little, not too much though, luckily.

At last, Seth thought she had cornered the culprit. He had turned into an alleyway that she could already see led to a dead end; the male didn't seem to notice and kept on. Yet, when she entered the musty crevice, he appeared to have vanished. All that was there was a pile of aging crates to one side. The girl kept her senses alert; he was there somewhere.

Just then she caught a flash of moment to her right, just above the boxes, and her head snapped up to spot the murderer. But it seemed she had fallen into his trap; he leapt down on her, knocking her to the ground; he pinned her with his weight, his cold hands already around her throat.

She yelped in surprise but countered, kneeing him sharply in the gut. He wheeled back in pain but remained standing and even managed to trip her as she tried to climb to her feet. Seth cried out when her head hit the ground; she gasped as the male kicked into the pile of crates and upset them. He then dashed out of the alleyway just as the boxes threatened to topple right on top of her. Yet, stationed on the ground, she could only close her eyes and brace for the weight.

Nothing came, but warmth enveloped her; someone was holding her. Slowly, her eyes crept open. Her gaze met Chigaru's dark one; he had grabbed her and jumped safely out of the way of the collapse. A blush instantly assaulted her cheeks as she quickly realized how close they were. Despite the teenager moment, she refocused quickly enough and freed herself from her arms; he released her tamely. Seth glanced around; they were just outside the alley and their target was nowhere to be seen. He had escaped…

"Damn it…" She cursed under her breath in frustration.

Chigaru moved to stand beside her and looked just as upset as she. His brilliant eyes scanned the passing civilians but he apparently found no leads either.

"So he got away…"He growled. Once more, he turned his gaze down to her," Did you get a good enough look at him?"

She returned the gaze, "Yeah…I'll be able to pick him out again if I see him. Don't worry though…" She assured, suddenly feeling confident, "We'll see him shortly enough. If I've learned anything from the two minutes I spent with him its that he's a cocky little bastard. He'll strike again tomorrow…"

Giving up for the night, they strolled back towards Aba's house where the two of them, along with a few others, stayed. The city had quieted down since the murder. Luckily, the crime had only briefly stirred the peace, only just scratching its surface in the first place; things were firmer then Seth had first thought.

To their surprise, Mesi paced near the front door; she looked up anxiously when she saw them, "Where were you two? Did you catch who did it?" She questioned, wringing her ancient hands.

Seth answered calmly, almost causally, the threat gone for now, "He got away. We'll get him tomorrow though. He won't be so lucky…"

The blond sighed, relaxing a bit herself, "I see…at least the other Terrans have taken this better then I have. We can't expect their trust to hold though if this continues…"

Still, the Crusnik remained easygoing and walked inside the elder's, "Don't worry…I won't let him escape next time," She assured. Her voice was sinisterly quiet, changed by the nanomachines' growing excitement at her thoughts of what she was going to do to him the next time she had him in her grasp…

* * *

"Seth…what are you doing up so early?"

Chigaru's weary voice made her jump. The Crusnik turned her head to glance back at the previously sleeping man.

The room was dark and resting beings laid about them in the beds that littered the spacious guest-room. The whole house was quiet; the only ones that were stirring were the two of them. The night was just beginning to fall. It was the perfect time for a murderer…

"He's going to strike soon…" Seth murmured as the male began to rise sleepily from his own bed, " This is a time of the day when the sun touches the moon, when the two parts of the city meet…"

Chigaru peered at her thoughtfully through the dim room and nodded, understanding her reasoning. He then reached for his coat and slipped into it quickly.

"I'll come with you then,"

Seth grabbed her own coat but gazed back at him with slight concern, "It's still a bit light outside. Are you sure you're alright with it?" She asked, wrapping herself in her light coat for the small cold, "Besides, you might not want to see what I'll do to him…"

Out of the corner of her eyes, she only saw him straighten all the more certainly. Still, she was eager for his answer. She would not force him to come. The Crusnik turned around to face him. To her surprise, he was gazing down at her tenderly. Slowly, a large yet loving hand reached up to brush a stray hair out of her eyes before it stroked her cheek once.

"No danger will keep me from protecting you," He stated softly.

To seal the vow, he captured her lips in a tender kiss, one that was both gentle and brief. It was Seth who broke it, shy and eager.

She pulled away, her mind spinning from his sudden affection, "Shouldn't we be searching for the murderer?" The Crusnik changed the subject awkwardly.

A new voice butted in, "Yes, you should," Both turned to see a sleepy Jamila, who looked quite irritated, "You can play later…"

The two blushed; Seth looked away, cheeks tinted pink, while Chigaru coughed sharply, "Umm…shouldn't you be sleeping, Jamila?" Chigaru questioned suspiciously; quite irritated himself by the interruption.

The feisty blond just yawned before she answered, "Well, guess what woke me up?" She remarked.

This time, nothing more was said. The two shook their heads in slight annoyance as Jamila curled back up under her blanket and fell silent once more. Seth sighed before leaving the room and leading Chigaru out into the early dusk. Just before they were out the door, the Crusnik decided to gift the Methuselah with a bold yet loving peck on the cheek, one that made him both smile and blush himself.

Unbeknownst to the couple, someone had awakened with them, someone who followed them anxiously with important news that she was uneasy about telling…

* * *

As Seth had suspected, the red head struck in the normally safe haven of the dusk. This time, they had found him so quickly that he didn't have to time to finish his 'breakfast'…

"There he is…"Chigaru whispered, peering over her shoulder as they hid behind the corner separating them and their target, "What do you want to do with him?

The Crusnik narrowed her eyes at the murderer as he enjoyed his new victim's struggles, his fangs deep in her neck, "I'll deal with him. You stay back just in case. Otherwise, I don't suggest you watch…"

The tan-skinned man nodded and gulped before distancing himself from the stalking Nightlord and her prey. Meanwhile, Seth summoned a powerful sound wave, though she made sure it wasn't too strong that it would harm the very person she was trying to save. The red head barely knew what hit him, and neither did the woman he was trying to drain. Both cried out as they were knocked off their feet; a scream left the Terran while a curse rang out from the main target.

"What the fuck was that?" The murderer snarled, sitting up while his victim lay still next to him, already half gone.

It was then that he spotted his opponent, walking up to him calmly with a nearly blank face. Seth was already allowing the nanomachines control and they were begging for blood; she would make this quick. The male scrambled to his feet, slightly alarmed by the girl's strange approach.

"Oh…it's just the runt from last night…" The red head scoffed cockily, trying to hide his growing fear of the small being coming closer, "So, you didn't get enough last night? Alright, I don't mind having a second victim. Let's see what you got, lieutenant…"

Seth narrowed her eyes at him again slightly, but did nothing more, barely fazed. This, however, did rile her challenger. He growled at her and extended a fierce blade from his arm. He then wasted no time in charging at her using 'haste'. Still, Seth did nothing…

"Time to die, little girl…"He announced, believing she was helpless to stop him from driving the blade through her.

His opinion was changed soon enough, however…

The murderer stopped just before her, his eyes wide with shock. He gasped incoherently and barely dared to move; blood rained from a wound to sink into the dusty ground.

"What did you-?"

Seth smirked coldly, "Not so little now, am I?" She remarked, adjusting her claws in his chest that were now soaked with dripping red.

The Crusnik had the Methuselah's hot, beating heart in her grasp. She felt the organ move feverishly against her hand, and the life keeping blood running through and from it rapidly. The smell of his blood urged Seth's inner demon on; she unconsciously licked her lips with blood lust.

By now, the red head knew his danger and his fear rippled from him in waves, only exciting the Crusnik further. He gasped sharply, breathlessly, when Seth tightened her grip teasingly. He grew weak with the pale vice around his heart; his legs threatened to give and his skin lost its little color from his restricted blood movement.

"Please…have mercy…" The murderer pleaded feebly, his voice barely heard, "Please, great mistress…Let me live…"

His plea went unheard; the nanomachines had control now and they had ears for no being and an incurable desire for blood, which was now plainly in their reach, within their mortal vessel's grasp. Seth's eyes were now darkly tinted with a starving red and fangs leered at the man from her slightly open mouth. Now, horror was clearly visible on the Methuselah's pale face as he sensed that his own murderer stood before him, who once was seemingly small and frail, now was powerful and hungry. He knew her answer although it was unspoken; this mistress of death had him right where she wanted him.

He closed his eyes in surrender; he knew he deserved no better then this. He had taken life carelessly and his karma had came back only to bite off his head.

"Just make it swift…"

No sooner then his words were spoken, the beast compiled eagerly, anxious for the warm blood of his cause of death. Seth closed the vice around his trapped heart to crush it utterly. The male gave one last groan before he fell limp; her hand still lodged in his bloody chest.

Seth removed her claw slowly, eyeing the red that coated it. Yet, now, she was not completely Seth, but the creature that she held hidden within her own veins. Chigaru was wise to stay away. She brought the crimson fingertips to her fang-clad lips and licked them clean, relishing in the taste of her prey's life.

A moan brought the lieutenant back from her stupor; the girl she had rescued was finally stirring. Seth gasped quietly, finally regaining full control over her body. Surprise only faintly touched her when her jade gaze fell over her hands and the fallen corpse of her target; it was the same as always. The nanomachines were always brutal.

Someone rushed past her. It was Chigaru; he ran to the waking Terran. Seth shook her head to clear it before going to join him. To her surprise, the male stopped for a moment when she approached and looked up at her with slight fear, searching her face. Yet, the distrust faded quickly and he turned back to the dying victim.

Once more, she wasn't fazed; this was the price of being what she was, this was her curse and her brothers'. She was just glad that Chigaru was the only one who saw her almost savage killing this time.

"She's still alive. If we hurry, we can save her…"

Seth's attention turned to the Terran on the ground. She was almost as pale as her murderer that lay dead on the ground just a couple feet away, yet she breathed with comforting ease; Chigaru was right; with the right treatment, she would be better in no time.

The Crusnik knelt by the Methuselah and observed the woman closer, "Alright. I'll take her to Aba's and see what I can do. Maybe with a small blood transfusion she'll be just fine," Seth murmured.

Chigaru looked over at her and nodded firmly; he still gazed at her with an uneasy look. Seth tried to ignore it, but such a glance from an enemy and one from a friend were two different things, one harder then the other to bear. Both then stood, Chigaru carrying the victim while Seth strolled beside him. As planned, they headed back; a tense silence hung between them.

By now, night was waking with a vengeance. Most Terrans had left for their own side of the city while Methuselahs now roamed freely, unhindered in the moonlight. Everyone moved about sleepily in the midnight morning, except for Seth and Chigaru, who had plenty of time to drive away their own drowsiness.

Of course, walking through a main street of Byzantium with an semi-conscious and bitten girl, they were not shocked to receive stares and ignored them. Both just continued on, thankful that no trouble confronted them. Not yet…

Now close to Aba's, the two spotted another familiar pair, Mesi and Jamila, who were looked just as anxious as the older of the women had the night before. The blonds stopped when they spotted whom they had been waiting for. Jamila spoke first, snappy as usual with slender hands on her slim hips.

"Its about time…" Apparently, she was feeling a little impatient; they had only been gone for ten minutes. Not bad for finding, catching, and stopping a murderer then bringing back his half-dead victim fairly safe and sound.

"Actually, I say we were pretty quick," Chigaru protested gently, "Now, we must hurry. We saved his victim but she isn't out of the woods. She'll die if not treated,"

Mesi jumped to help; she hurried to hold the door for the male with his arms full. Seth filed in after him. Once inside, she informed Chigaru on her plans, being a doctor with already many years of experience.

"Just bring her to the guest room. I'll be able to work on her well enough in there," Seth directed.

The Methuselah only nodded and went to follow her to the chosen room. A sudden, unfamiliar voice made both stop.

"Chigaru? Where are you? I need to speak with you," A woman's sweet voice called into the house.

Before they could react, Jamila had already strolled inside to fetch them. She took the Terran from Chigaru and held her with surprising gentleness.

"Someone by the name of Layla. It sounds important," She informed firmly, "You better go. I'll help Seth,"

The male looked surprised but surrendered his helping role immediately, seeming to recognize this 'Layla' in some way, "Layla? Is it really her? It's been years…" He mused, walking back out. He paused short and looked back at the puzzled Seth, "Don't worry. I'll be back when I can…"

The Crusnik could only nod and watch helplessly as he disappeared from her sight. Just outside, she spotted Layla; she was a brunette, her sleek hair tied up by a ribbon, and had lovely dark eyes. She greeted Chigaru almost nervously and seemed anxious to leave; her gaze flickered back and forth between her guest and the girl she had taken his company from. What was she up to?

"Come on…" Jamila's urge jolted her from her thoughts of suspicion, "This girl's life is going to hold just because you get riled by seeing him with another woman. Nothing's going to happen,"

Normally, Seth would blush, but this time she was too worried for teenage flusters. She had a feeling about this Layla. No, not about her exactly, but about the news she brought. Unfortunately, she would have to wait till later to find out; She had a patient to tend to…

* * *

"Well…it seems like you'll be just fine,"

The Terran smiled up at her weakly, gratitude clear in her light blue eyes. She lay warm under the blanket, hands clasped on her stomach; her black hair was fanned out on the white pillow. The woman was pale, but as much as she had been.

"Thank you, lieutenant…" The woman breathed, still a little fatigued, "I'm not sure what would've happened to me if you weren't among us. You are truly a blessing, despite what some of the others say,"

Seth smiled back at her warmly, but the smile faded quickly as her thoughts returned to Chigaru. What was he doing right now, with Layla? What did she want? Her mind reached into the darkest of fears.

"Lieutenant?"

The Crusnik snapped out of it and focused back down at her concerned patient. The woman had sat up slightly, her eyes gazing deeply into her.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" She questioned quietly, "You look troubled…"

The girl sighed and forced a smile, "Its nothing. I'm just worried about someone is all…"

The woman tilted her head curiously," Can you check on him? If I'm keeping you, you can go. I'm fine now…" She insisted.

Seth hesitated but saw that her patient was well on the road to recovery, "Thanks. I'll go do just that. But I'm sure that I'm worrying over nothing…"

She straightened and walked towards the door. The Terran called from her bed.

"Good luck though…"

Seth gave her one last smile and a wave before she set off to find Chigaru. Truthfully, she didn't know what'd she do if she found that Layla was up to something against Chigaru. She had never been in a situation like this in her life, never having been in love before in the first place. Not once…

Wait…did she just say she was in love? Scary…

By now, it was growing close to dawn. Already the Methuselahs were beginning to retire. Seth strolled through a once more sleepy city, looking for Chigaru. No one paid her much mind as she wandered about, searching here and there.

She finally found him, and Layla, by the ocean cliffs that formed the far border of the city. The two of them sat on a tiny hill that overlooked the sea; they seemed to be talking and uneasy. Layla fiddled with a long strand of her brown locks in her pale hands as she spoke and Chigaru listened, not appearing to like where they conversation was apparently going.

When Seth was close enough, she hid behind one of the small boulders that dotted the seaside and caught their words:

"Well, you see…our parents were good friends. And they thought we should be just as close, in a different way though…" Layla was saying, growing all the more nervous.

Chigaru studied her closely, "What do you mean exactly? You're not saying…"

The female looked up him, meek yet serious, and her words were like an arrow through Seth's chest, "Yes, I'm afraid so. Chigaru…we've been betrothed. We have to marry…"

* * *

**A.N: Please review…**


	13. Return to the Outside

**Return to the Outside**

Seth couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Married? Chigaru was supposed to marry another woman? Her frail teenage heart couldn't seem to handle this.

"Seth!" Chigaru must have seen her and was rushing to her side; a warm arm was draped over her shaking shoulders. "Are you alright?"

The Crusnik managed a feeble no but then struggled to her feet. She wanted to get away from him, to think. Without warning, Seth stumbled away from Chigaru and Layla. She heard Chigaru call out to her once more.

"Seth, wait!"

The Methuselah ran after her but she was in no mood now. Determined to avoid him for at least the next several hours, Seth turned her stumble into a teary sprint.

Just before she was completely out of earshot, she heard Layla's murmur of regret.

"I knew this was going to happen…"

The Crusnik should've known she wouldn't be able to avoid Chigaru for long. He was too stubborn and she already loved him too strongly. So, even though her young heart felt betrayed, it only brought her running back to him. She finally heard him out that following night:

"Chigaru…" she murmured. "What is going on?"

The man looked down at her softly, understanding her confusion. "I'm not sure myself but I can honestly say I had no idea about my betrothal until she told me about it," he explained carefully. "She is sorry she has caused you such distress. Layla was only informing me; she had no intention of separating me from you."

Seth was gazing at the ground gravely. "But it was your parents' last wish…to have you two marry. I have no right to interfere. I'll just return to Rome and live with Abel."

The girl had little clue why she had said that. She was planning to return to her brother only because she felt Chigaru was now beyond her reach? He was the sole person that was keeping her here? Had she came only because of him? Not quite, but that's what her teenage heart was feeling.

Chigaru suddenly snaked his strong arms around her frail waist. "Don't go, Seth. We need you here; I need you. I love you. The only woman I would ever want is right here in my arms. I want no one else, nothing else."

The man's arms were warm and she couldn't help but lean into them. "But…Layla…what about her? You can't just…" she pressed, worried about the young Methuselah woman.

Chigaru rested his chin on her small shoulder lovingly. "I told you. She didn't mean to cause such trouble; she was just being a messenger. Layla told me herself, she would happily find someone else, someone who had won her heart like you have won mine."

That was it. She was his. Satisfied and happy once more, she turned in his arms and allowed him to embrace her.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Mesi and Jamila, and just about everyone else in the room, all Methuselah, stared at her in awe. She nodded all too happily.

"Of course. Would I joke about this?" Seth assured. "Abel invented it just before the war. He never really got around to actually building it though; I'm pretty sure all the plans are drawn up."

Aba and Mesi looked intrigued, being the elders of these in the room. "If it could be built, then the relationship between the Terrans and Methuselah could strengthen much quicker. There'd be no barrier to keep our two races from living side by side…" Aba thought out loud. "But how do we get the blueprints? Abel's all the way back in Rome and it's a dangerous road. There's thugs and 'vampire slayers'."

Seth crossed her arms in a mature pout. "I wouldn't have told you if I didn't know how to get them. I'll go, of course. It'll take a lot more then some petty thieves to stop me," she volunteered. "You guys can survive a few days without me, right? I'll be back before you know it…"

Everyone seemed to agree; everyone nodded, knowing the power of the girl's rare race. Still, those closer to her looked worried.

"Be careful, " Mesi warned softly.

Seth only waved on the way out, unaware that the Methuselah's unheeded warning would come back to haunt her…

* * *

She was utterly soaked. Rain poured down on her like a faucet and had been for hours; even now, it wasn't giving any signs of giving. It seemed intent to hinder her.

Seth had been traveling for two days now, nonstop thanks to her nanomachines. However, her strength was undoubtedly fading. And this cursed downpour was not helping.

The Crusnik shivered and sneezed. She was going to catch her death at this rate. She had been certain that she would be able to reach Abel without any trouble; she had not prepared for rain. By now, her determination to return to Byzantium was practically all that kept her little legs moving.

Through the rain, the traveler spotted a good place to rest. It wasn't much but anything would do at this point. Shivering violently and hugging herself for warmth, Seth hurried over to where a rock jutted out from a cliff; it was just high enough to be a natural, unmoving umbrella. Freezing and weary beyond words, she settled under it and tried to do the only thing she could:

Sleep…

Seth's eyes snapped open; something had moved in the downpour. Her hair was standing on end; whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. But who would be out in this mess? Honestly, she didn't want to know and prayed she wouldn't find out.

Though she could barely see through the constantly moving curtain of gray, she could still make out several figures moving through it, moving closer and closer. Suddenly, hands reached into her shelter and dragged her out into the storm. Fingers tore at her and held her roughly. Seth could only let out a shriek of terror. Laughter hummed about her like a wicked song. She struggled to see what was going on. The cold gleam of steel glinted out of the corner of her eye and then she knew all too quickly who had her.

Seth had been captured by a bunch of thugs, Terran thugs if she wasn't mistaken. Normally, she would be able to handle Terrans with terrifying ease, but now, but now conditions weren't in her favor; she was disoriented, exhausted, and practically blind.

Now she was in serious danger…

With a flash of silver and red, a knife tore a gash in her shoulder. Several others followed, slashing wounds in her side and arms. Seth was in agony, blood soaked into the rain-drenched earth at her feet. She fought back best she could, swinging her cut arms, trying to defend herself, trying to break free.

Suddenly, they let go…

The Crusnik stumbled but kept standing. She whirled around, trying to get a good look at her attackers. There were at least three of them; that was all she could see. In pain and frightened, she took a step back. The mud beneath her gave and she fell backwards down an embankment; the bastards had planned this.

A white agony flashed through her as her leg hit something sharp and as her head hit the ground hard. Broken and wounded, Seth could only lay there in the mud, in the hot, bloody mud, utterly helpless. Already her sight was wavering.

A gunshot was the last thing she heard…

* * *

**A.N:** Review?


	14. The Empress' Ribbon

**The Empress' Ribbon**

Images danced through her head, images of her beloved followers and of her dear Terran neighbors. She saw Mesi, Jamila, Abasi, Aba, even Layla, and above all Chigaru. She wondered how they would deal with the savage world, surrounding their growing city of peace, without her.

Seth was certain she was dead or dying. Pain was constantly pulsating throughout her small body and she was about to cross the line and start pleading to whatever god there was to make her suffering stop.

Then, there was something wet on her forehead and she soon identified it as a wet cloth. Someone was trying to help her, trying to nurse her back to health? But she was in the outside, surely there was no one that could be trusted.

Fearing the worse, she stirred and struggled in the warm cocoon of blankets around her. There was a faint murmur, a voice she could barely hear, and then a hand on her shoulder, strong yet gentle. This time, his voice was clear.

"Calm down, lieutenant. I mean you no harm."

"Hmm?" Wait…how'd he know who she was? Something wasn't right…

Even more troubled, Seth fought just to open her eyes and succeeded. A dusty old room surrounded her, filled with various desks and tables, and countless books. And in a chair at her bedside, was a young man with sandy blond hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning, my dear," he greeted sweetly. "I see you're feeling better already."

But Seth was feeling far from docile. The time she was in was one of backstabbing and betrayal; it was never wise to trust someone right off the bat, even if they had helped you. He may be just saving her for later.

She sat up the best she could and never took her eyes off of her host, watching him closely, watching his every single move.

"Now, let's take at look at your leg. It seems it got sliced open when you fell down the bank. It would be wise to remain in bed until it has completely healed…" the man informed, seeming completely at ease with her, even though it was certain he knew _exactly_ who she was.

The man leaned forward and pulled the blanket back to uncover her injured leg. That didn't sit well with her, or the nanomachines, and she gave him a warning snarl, baring her fangs. He jumped back slightly, briefly alarmed. Then, he only gave a gentle smile.

"Hmm, I see you don't trust me. I guess I don't blame you," the male murmured thoughtfully, seemingly unconcerned that he had an injured and angry Crusnik just several feet away from him. "I think I would be a little jumpy myself if I woke up in your position. But, I assure you, lieutenant, I'm only trying to help you with your injury."

The nanomachines still partially activated, Seth's voice was almost demonic. "Why would a Terran want to help an officer of the Methuselah military?" the Crusnik demanded. "Why didn't you just keep walking when you saw a lieutenant of the enemy bleeding on the side of the road?"

Suddenly, he reached out to touch her hand, his hand soft and warm. Seth recoiled slightly, startled. She looked at him and his eyes stared into hers.

"Because I couldn't. I couldn't just watch as a young woman was murdered without reason. I understand how out of control our world has become after the Armageddon, that murderers and thieves are abundant, that it seems no one else can be trusted anymore," the Terran answered. "That doesn't mean nothing can be done to restore peace to our lands. There still is hope and I intend to hold onto that. And when I look into your eyes, I can see that same hope. You believe in a brighter tomorrow, do you not?"

Slowly, Seth relaxed, her fangs vanishing. She could only stare at him for several seconds before a small smile graced her young lips, however still uneasy.

"I do and am working for it as you are," she answered, a lot more cautiously then her host. "But tell me this, what did happen with the thieves?"

"If you asking what I did with them, but I did nothing but scare them off. I was walking home when I stumbled upon them gathering around a wounded maiden in the mud, bleeding horribly and unconscious. I recognized you easily, I suspect most people now a days can as well, and decided to try to save you," the Terran depicted. "I took out my pistol and fired it into the air. Skittish by nature, the rouges scattered and I took you home to nurse you back to health."

Seth nodded; she was beginning to see this situation in a whole new light. "I thank you for your kindness. No words can truly describe what thanks you deserve. You saved my life, stranger, and you didn't even know anything about me except that I, not too long ago, probably would have killed you on sight."

"I understand even that; that is war. Both sides fight just for survival; such a heartless game," her host murmured. "And if you desire to call me something, you can call me by my name. It is Dante, lieutenant," he introduced, holding out an ever-friendly hand.

She took it without hesitation. "Thank you, Dante. And mine is Seth, Seth Nightlord," she returned.

"Now…let's see that gash. It's not to going to heal itself…" Dante changed the subject with a murmur, leaning again to work on her leg.

This time, Seth allowed him access to her wound but still watched as he carefully undid the bandages that wrapped from her ankle to her knee.

"Ow!" She flinched greatly as the action caused a pull on her injury.

Dante looked up at her at that in slight surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll try to be more careful," he assured before returning to his work.

"No…it's alright. It wasn't that bad…" Seth insisted almost shyly; she couldn't help but feel a little awkward now.

It wasn't long before the bandages were completely unraveled and the gash on her leg was exposed to the open air. The Crusnik almost couldn't look at it; it was so deep and terrible. She didn't have time to gaze at it for long; her host's suddenly movement caught her attention as he leaned back to grab something.

"Now…this is going to hurt…a lot," he warned sincerely, opening a bottle of wound disinfectant. "Bear with me though; we can't risk this serious of an injury getting infected. You could even lose your leg."

Seth could only gulp and brace herself for certain agony. A burning sensation soon shot up from her leg and seemed to spread to her whole body. She clutched the thick blanket covering the rest of her and clenched her eyes shut as she gritted her teeth in pain.

Several, long, painful minutes passed…

"There…that should be enough…" Dante's voice broke through her hell as he wiped the remaining substance from the gash. He then looked up at her with a smile. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Easy for you to say…" Seth remarked lightly, experimentally and carefully moving her leg. "It is feeling a little better though. But, you wouldn't have any Methuselah around here; we both know I would heal much faster after a good drink."

The Terran barely seemed fazed by her suggestion; he was busy gathering his medical supplies together. "I agree, but nonetheless, you are going to have to recover the old fashion way. You are in no condition to go hunting and I'm certainly not getting one for you."

Seth sighed in slight annoyance and even pouted. However, Dante only laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll be as good as new before you know it."

Easy for him to say…

* * *

"How about it? You want to try to put some weight on it?"

Seth didn't hesitate; she nodded firmly. She was determined to try to walk with her injury. Afterall, it had been a good two days; her leg should have at least healed enough for this.

Dante offered her a hand as she carefully swung her legs around to the side of the bed. She took it for support and, very slowly, stood up. It hurt at first, but she had been through worse agony before. Soon enough, she was on her feet. Then, she let go of the Terran's hand.

Dante almost rushed back to her when she wobbled unsteadily, but that too was brief and she was soon steady once more. Joy swept through her; she was indeed recovering quickly. And the faster she got well, the faster she could return to Byzantium.

"Well done!" Dante praised. "The way things are going now, I'd say you'll be back on your way in no time."

Seth plopped back down on the bed with a sigh. It had been harder then she thought to try to put weight back on her right leg, but she had managed. And now, it was time to rest again; she didn't want to push too hard and accidentally injure herself even more.

The Terran came to her bedside with a steaming cup. "Here, I made you some tea. Now, be sure to rest up and we'll try to get even farther on that leg tomorrow."

Seth took the cup gratefully and settled back under the blanket before taking a good sip. "It's delicious, thank you," she complimented, looking up at her host with appreciation before placing the tea on the small table next to her bed.

Suddenly, Dante reached out to push a black lock out of her eyes before stroking the side of her face with surprising tenderness. Seth could only stare as he gazed deeply into her eyes fondly. Then, as if he realized what he was doing, he straightened suddenly and walked out of the room without another word.

Still, the Crusnik could only stare after him, wondering what on earth he had been doing. The answer came all too quickly and she blushed like the young teenage girl she was.

He had been admiring her. Did he love her?

Seth shook her head hastily. It didn't matter she was leaving as soon as she was well enough.

Assured by that small yet firm decision, she laid down and closed her eyes, eager for rest. Things were quiet as she prepared to fall asleep.

"Where is she!"

A strong, threatening voice pierced the peace of Dante's house, as well as the sounds of struggle. Seth shot up in her bed; that voice had been familiar.

"Abel?"

"I assure you, my lord, she is safe and sound. I've just been treating her injured leg," she heard Dante explain nervously.

There was a silence; the female Crusnik held her breath, hoping her brother would believe him.

"Then bring me to her," Abel finally demanded.

"Right away!"

The sounds of Dante's hurried footsteps soon came into her earshot and she waited for her guests. It wasn't long before her host came practically barreling into the room, obvious terrified of Abel.

Soon, her brother came into the room as well, combing the room with cold sapphires.

"Abel!" She practically yipped a greeting, delighted to see her older brother again.

Abel's face cleared when he saw her; she saw that his eyes still had the hint of red from grieving. However, that was quickly put out of mind when he came around to her.

"Seth, how are you feeling?" was the first thing he asked, obvious worried for her well being.

The girl shot her brother a bright smile. "I'm fine, Abel, thanks to Dante. He rescued me from a group of thugs that jumped me on my way here," she explained, hoping that her words would convince Abel not to kill their host. "He's helping me recover from the gash I received from the encounter. I'm already able to put weight on it."

Abel gave her a genuine smile before stroking the side of her face lovingly, gazing at her with a brother's love. "I'm glad, but how many days has it been? With the nanomachines, you should have healed by now. Have you been drinking properly?"

A cough from the front of the room caught their attention. Dante was inching forward nervously.

"Well, my good sir…" he began shakily and Abel turned to face him, only succeeding in making him all the more jumpy. "I told her she couldn't go out hunting in the condition she was in; she could have easily injured herself more then she already was. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring your catches in here either."

Her brother was silent for a moment while Dante waited anxiously, deathly scared of his new guest. Seth knew why too; Abel wasn't as friendly around Terrans as she was, actually not even close.

Then, Abel waved an easygoing hand. "Very well, if you say so. This is your home afterall. Who am I to break your rules?" he responded.

Their host nearly fainted in relief.

* * *

"Seth…"

A hand shook her gently.

"Hmm?" she moaned, half asleep.

"I think we should leave soon," the voice explained.

This time, she recognized it and turned in bed to face the person waking her. "Huh? Why in such a hurry, Abel?" she asked in a whisper.

He gave her a playful look. "You want to stay here? What, you didn't tell me he was your boyfriend?" he teased.

He got a pillow in the face for his trouble.

The girl sighed and roused herself from her comfy position. "Shut up. You know very well there's nothing between me and that Terran," she murmured and ended her statement with a yawn. "Really? Do we have to leave so early?"

Her brother returned the thrown pillow to the bed. "You know I'm not fond of Terrans and I'm not going to make a big deal about leaving one. Besides, you have to get back to Byzantium, do you not? Or have decided to come back and stay with me?" he questioned curiously.

Seth threw off her blanket and stood up to stretch. "Yeah, I do, though I'd rather stay with you. But, alas, I have a commitment to Byzantium. I'll only let myself leave once they seem stable enough."

After another yawn, she went to retrieve her shoes with a few careful steps. Abel was always close by, making sure she didn't fall.

"I see…did you come all this way just to tell me?"

Seth straightened after slipping on her shoes. "Of course not!"

Her brother was starting to look a little puzzled. "Then why did you risk life and limb to return to Rome when your place, for now, is back at Byzantium?" he asked.

"I need the plans for the Lapis Lazuli wall."

"Ahhh, I get it now. Alright, but I think we'll need a 'bite' to eat first."

Abel was already on his way out. However, his sister felt bad just leaving like this.

"Wait…"

"Why?" he questioned, stopping and turning to look back at her. "What is it?"

Seth was gazing back at her room while digging through her pockets. "I don't want to leave without leaving some kind of thanks," she stated firmly before finally pulling something out. "Here we go. It's not much, but I don't have anything else."

"Your ribbon? You haven't worn that since you were five…"

"Then we won't miss it," Seth murmured before walking back over to her bed to place the dainty green ribbon on the pillow.

"Can we go now?" Abel urged almost impatiently, obviously not wanting to stick around.

"Of course."

Finally, the siblings left Dante's humble home, not knowing that that single ribbon would become a heirloom for the Terran's' family, reaching all the way to his ancestor that would be known as the 399th pope of Rome.

* * *

"Here we are," Seth murmured to herself as she pulled out the plans she was after.

She stood alone in Abel's makeshift room that he had created in a dusty old crypt by Lilith's resting-place. Her brother was out hunting for the both of them while she took it easy and searched through his old records and documents.

The Crusnik spread out the plan on a clear table and studied the writing and drawings. It was an intricate blue print to say the least, and worst of all, it was yet to be finished.

Seth sighed deeply and rolled it back up. Finishing it would take even more time, but at least it could be done with Abel's knowledge of technology and her great knowledge of the Methuselah, both inside and out. Already, she was going over information about the race that might be considered with this invention.

"I'm back," she heard Abel call.

She stood and walked out of the room to greet him. "That was fast," she mused.

As expected, Abel's face was bloody from his meal and so was his uniform; he dragged an unconscious Methuselah along with him.

"Well, there was a couple of them that were close to here. I brought you dinner; he's not even dead yet so the blood should be nice and fresh."

The girl set the plans down on another table. "Oh, thank you."

Abel dropped the dead weight and took a seat, looking a bit tired himself. "Hey, anything for my little sis."

Seth smiled and threw her arms around him. He chuckled lightly before pulling away.

"Now, hurry up and eat before it gets cold."

Seth almost couldn't hold back a laugh. It was kinda strange talking about another person like that, but she was used to it by now. In their world, it was practically eat or be eaten, and luckily, she and her siblings were on the top of the food chain.  
Carefully, she knelt before her prey and took his face in her small hands before delicately biting down into his neck. Hot blood flooded her mouth and she swallowed it thankfully. Already, she felt stronger, the pain of her leg seeming to melt away. She didn't stop until there was nothing left; the Methuselah died peacefully in his sleep.

When she was finished, she laid the male gently down on the floor and stood back up, wiping the remaining blood from her lips. She definitely felt better, but still felt bad about killing a Methuselah. Afterall, she was practically ruling a city of them. She reminded herself sternly that it couldn't be helped, that her kind couldn't live without the blood.

"How's your leg feeling?" Abel's gentle voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Seth forced a smile. "I think it's already healed now," she answered with a hint of cheerfulness.

Her brother's attention was then drawn to the plans she had brought out with her. "I see you already found the plans," he commented.

Seth too turned her attention to them and opened them. "Yes, but they're not complete," she informed, studying the pictures and written once more.

Abel turned in his chair thoughtfully. "Hmm…I think I can finish them though and it won't take long. The war prevented me from completing them."

The female Crusnik looked up at that. "How long exactly? You know I can't afford to stay away from Byzantium for much longer; there just might be nothing left." She reminded anxiously.

"I know, and don't worry, with you helping me, I'm sure they'll be finished in just a couple hours. Now…can you go and get me some of the books on my desk; they'll be a good help for this," Abel asked, glancing up at her, his silver hair hanging partially in his eyes.

"Right!"

Seth hurried to his room to fetch the materials, and they certainly weren't light. She was even out of breath by the time she had brought them to her brother when the distance between him and the desk in his room was only roughly ten yards.

Then, after a short break for Seth, the two dived into their work.

* * *

Byzantium was strangely quiet. With the sun beginning to sink below the horizon, the city should have been at it's most active with the switching of its residence. Yet, it was almost silent.

Seth feared that something had happened and quickened her stride.

The trip back had been almost as twice as long as the one to Rome; she had been more careful, taking more breaks then before. However, it had only been three days since she had left Abel, and eight all together for the whole journey. Surely the city couldn't have been wiped out in little more then a week without her, could it?

The young Crusnik adjusted the bag on her back, containing the precious blue prints, and pressed on even faster then before. She couldn't help but fear the worst.

However, as she got closer, she was relieved to see several young men a couple hundred yards from the main city. She even more delighted to see that they were working in a field; already Byzantium was beginning to support itself.

"Where do you think the lieutenant is? She's been gone an awful long time," she heard one ask the another; they obviously hadn't seen her yet.

The other took on a grave expression. "She probably went to live with Abel, like Chigaru said she wanted to. She's a Crusnik afterall; why should they care about us when they practically have the world?"

Seth cleared her throat theatrically.

The two men whirled in surprise, but soon their faces lit when they realized it was her. "Lieutenant!" they cried with joy. "You're back! We were starting to get worried."

Seth came down to them. "So I heard. Sorry it took so long to get back. I ran into a bit of trouble but I got the blue prints," she chuckled. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not much, but Mesi and the others have made some important decision in your absence. I've heard it still has a lot to do with you at the same time though," the first Terran informed. "If I were you, I would go check things out."

That definitely caught her interest. For a few seconds, she wondered what the decision could have been, but then decided it would be better to find out first hand.

She looked back at the Terrans. "Thank you for the update. Now, I suggest you return to your homes; the night still isn't safe, not even here," she advised before heading off for the city.

To her relief, the men did as she suggested and packed up their stuff. As Seth came closer to the waking city of Methuselah, she noticed how things seemed to be going extremely well; already goods were being sold on the street and the coexistence between the races seemed more peaceful then ever. Still, she didn't doubt that there were still murders of Terrans by Methuselah for blood, even though she had provided the city with an easier source.

She could only hope that the Lapis Lazuli wall would help…

* * *

As Seth finally approached Aba's house, the faint, but apparent chatter of low worried voices hummed within. Seth stopped outside of the door, curious.

With her curiosity finally getting the better of her, Seth cautiously opened the door, just a crack, and peeked inside. Hearing the worried voices of her friends, she settled her glance on Chigaru as he began to speak, the candlelight glowing on his face, making his handsome features stand out.

"I'm sure Seth will be back, you all know she would never leave us, she went all the way to Rome, on foot, it might be awhile before she returns...I just hope she's alright..."

Seth smiled at his concern before a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes and a grin slicked across her young face. Quietly stepping inside, she closed the door and walked along the dark walls, just out of sight.

Slowly creeping up behind Chigaru, Seth's grin grew wider with anticipation.

"Boo…"

It was almost as if someone had set off a gun behind them. Chigaru whirled around, ashen with eyes wide. The others jumped about a good five feet and Mesi's hand found her heart as if it had nearly stopped.

"Seth…" she gasped, trying to smile after her fright, "You're back. Don't do that again. I may be old but I'm too young to die."

The Crusnik rubbed the back of her sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," she apologized.

The elderly blond came forward to embrace her. "Oh, it's alright, dear. We're just glad you're safe. But…there is one thing you should know…"

Seth's stomach turned slightly; she had a bad feeling about this, and the men's comment from earlier wasn't helping. She pushed back from Mesi's almost sisterly hold, concerned.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

The other Methuselah, the ones whom she had grown to love almost as if they were her own family, had taken on grim expressions as well, not quite as if they hated what Mesi was about to say but as though they feared her reaction.

"Seth, we've decided to make you ruler of Byzantium…"

A few seconds passed as the meaning sunk in deep, and the responsibility:

She was going to have to lead a whole city, not that she wasn't doing so already, but this was technically permanent; she could never leave without being labeled as a traitor. That meant no visiting Abel, no leaving when things were calm, no leaving at all. Byzantium was to be her prison.

Feeling a bit more then a little overwhelmed, Seth fell to the ground in a faint.

"Uh…Seth?"

"I told you we should've waited…"

* * *

**A.N:** Well, with a little writer's block and a little more help from CrusnikO2, I've finished this chapter. Another ancestor has surfaced and I've given some context clues on who he's related to in the series, but the question is, which of his siblings is Dante related to, Francesco or Caterina?

Anyway, I've had this pointed out before, and before you ask, no, Abel does not know about Seth becoming Empress. Also, and I've probably should've pointed this out before, but Seth's views on some situations and her constant weak romances may seem a bit strange, but it's for a reason. Remember, in this point in time, Seth is still pretty young, especially for a Crusnik and is not as mature as she is in the Anime.

All right, now that that's out of the way, next chapter things pick up as Byzantium gets a surprise visit from the Inquisition.

Review? Pretty please? Unless no one's reading this afterall…


End file.
